Everyday Secrets and Lies
by Ember1313
Summary: What might have happened if Elizabeth and Jason told Lucky and Sam about the baby after the hostage crisis? This is my take on the situation. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

PG 13 (possibly R in later chapters.) 

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

**AN:**  
This was done in response to a challenge over at The Canvas. So first I need to thank JT (JewelTones) for this great challenge. You were right once I relaxed things just sort of happened. Next I want to thank GoodwinsGal for the first sentence. It really inspired me. I'm not sure what you were thinking about when you submitted this but I hope you like it. (My first sentence was: Jason Morgan detested the word 'goon'.) Finally to Brie (InnocentBrie) thank you for being my beta on this. Oh and for not killing me yet.

I'm having a great time writing this. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I do.

**Background:**  
This happens after the hostage situation. This take place in late March. Everything that happened up till then happened. After they were rescued Jason and Elizabeth told Sam and Lucky about the baby. They are the only ones who know so far. Lucky left town after finding out. Him and Liz are not together. Alan didn't die. I just couldn't kill him. Sonny and Carly didn't sleep together. He's giving her the divorce, reluctantly. I think everything else will be explained as I go along. If you have any questions just ask.

* * *

Jason Morgan detested the word 'goon'. To be honest he disliked most of the words used to describe his profession. But goon was the worst for some reason. It made him feel like some kid who didn't know what was going on or what was expected of him. Jason knew exactly what was expected of him when he walked out the door. He knew almost everything there was to know about the business. It had taken him years but he was the second in command for one the largest and most successful territories in the US. Beyond that he was Sonny's top enforcer. Not some goon as the press continually put it. 

_This is getting out of hand._ Jason thought before tossing the paper aside. He wanted to support Sam really he did. But her career was staring to affect his business. Jason knew Sonny was going to blow when he saw this morning's papers. Reporters had been harassing them since the news broke about Everyday Heroes. But now they were coming after Michael and Morgan. There was no way Sonny was just going to take this. No he would expect Jason to clean the mess up.

_"I was doing you know what it is the Jackal does and I think I found out about something I shouldn't have."_ Spinelli said nervously.

_"Well, I was trying to prove to you and the Godfather that I'm worthy of being in your employee."_

_"And?"_

_"I hacked in to the hospital data base and.."_

_"Obviously."_

_"Look Spinelli, just drop it okay? Forget you saw... whatever it is you saw. I don't want to hear about this again."_

_"But why? This is most joyous news. Oh wait. What about Fair Sam? Does she know about the Innocent One?"_

_"Sam knows. And so does Lucky. But no one else can know. Do you understand me Spinelli? **No one!**"_

_"Yeah. I get it, Stone Cold. The Jackal is most worthy to keep your secret."_ Jason just nodded. He usually had no idea what Spinelli was saying but he knew he could trust the young man. _"Is that why the Blonde One's brother hit the road?"_

_"Look Spinelli, just drop it okay? Forget you saw... whatever it is you saw. I don't want to hear about this again."_

_"Okay. No problem Stone Cold. Consider it deleted from my hard drive. It no longer exists."_

Jason just shook his head. He was in no mood try and figure out what Spinelli was saying. Thankfully his cell phone rang stopping the conversation. As he answered it he pointed towards the door letting Spinelli know it was business and he had to go.

_"Did you see the paper this morning?"_ Sonny asked from the other end. It didn't take a mind reader to know his partner, and best friend, was furious.

_"Yeah. I saw."  
_

"We need to do something about this. Meet me at the coffee house in an hour."

"No problem."

* * *

Sonny Corinthos was used to having his name in the paper. He considered it an occupational hazard. Like being questioned by the cops every time a crime was committed. These reporters however, had gone to far. It was one thing to go after him, or even Carly to an extent. But his children were off limits. As much as he still cared for Sam he had to draw a line somewhere. His boys had to come first. 

Sonny looked up as Jason walked on into the small office. His friend looked worried and tired. Something had been bothering him since the Metro Court situation. At first he thought it was Alan, but now he was starting to wonder.

_"You wanted to talk?"_

_"Jason, I know you love Sam. I get that you want to support her. I think it's great. The problem is this is starting to affect not only the business. But my family too."_

_"I know. I'm sorry this is hurting the boys."_

_"I don't blame you or Sam. But she needs to sign that restraining order Jason. You need to convince her."_

_"I... I don't know if she'll do it. She... she really loves doing the show Sonny. I don't think Sam will do anything I... to mess with that."_

_"Find a way Jason. I would hate to have to shut the show down."_

_"Sonny, do we have to go that far?"_

_"Not if we can get rid of the press."_

_"Alright I'll see what I can do."_ Jason said. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to think about the fight this was going to cause. All he and Sam did anymore was fight. He knew deep down she had a reason to be hurt and even angry. Still, at some point she to stop blaming Elizabeth for everything.

_"Jason, what's wrong? I know there's something bothering you. Is it Alan?"_

_"No. Alan's doing much better. He's going to be released soon."_

_"That's good. I know you were worried. So what is it?"_

Jason shook his head rather than answering. He hadn't told anyone other than Sam about Elizabeth carrying his child. Well except Spinelli. And that's the way he wanted it. Elizabeth didn't need the stress everyone knowing would cause. He only guess how Sonny and Carly would react. They had been telling her it was better he wasn't the father. Which still angered him. His two friends had, once again, stuck their noses where they didn't belong. And it almost cost him knowing about his child. No he wasn't going to tell Sonny. Not until after the baby was born, at the earliest._ "It's nothing."_ He finally said.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah. I'm just worried about how Sam's going to react."_

_"You think she'll be upset?"_

_"Yeah. I just have to try and make her see our side of it."_

_"I'm sorry you're caught in the middle."_

_"It happens. I'm going to go down to the studio now. Try and talk with her. I'll let you know how it goes."_

* * *

Sam sat in a chair while the hair and makeup people went to work on her. She had seen the papers this morning. She knew what Sonny's reaction would be. He loved and protected his kids above all else. What she wasn't sure about was Jason. Things between them had been difficult since the hostage crisis. Ironically the reason she even had this opportunity, was the very reason things between her and Jason were strained. _Why couldn't that bitch just keep her mouth shut?_

Sam was convinced that all Elizabeth wanted was attention. After all why else would she lie about Jason being the father of her baby? Now all she and Jason did was fight. She was amazed he took that tramp's word for it. He wouldn't even consider that she might be lying. Now Sam had to watch as her man played daddy to a baby that wasn't his. A baby they should have been having together. Sam was also angry that she was being denied a child by actions caused indirectly by Jason. But precious Elizabeth was claiming that she was carrying his child. She knew how badly Jason wanted to be a father. Sam just hated her so much.

Sam knew she had to watch what she said and did though. Jason was already pulling away she could feel it. Elizabeth had a hold over him now. Sam just hoped when the little brat came Jason would realize what a lying whore Liz was. Then things could get back to normal.

* * *

Jason walked around the set feeling awkward, and out of place. He hated being there but needed to talk to Sam right away. He approached her as cautiously as he would an adversary. Right now it's exactly what they were. _"Hey Sam. I was wondering if we could talk?"_

Sam lit up when she saw Jason. She was so happy he was starting to take an interest in her career.

_"Did you see the papers?"_

_"Yeah. I did. I'm sorry about the boys. How'd Sonny take it?"_

_"He was livid. That's actually why I'm here. He wants you to sign that restraining order."_

_"Jason, I've told you how important the press is to the show."_

_"I know. It's just that its affecting the business, Sam. Not only that, they're harassing Carly and the boys. What did you think Sonny was going to do? Just take it?"_

_"What about you? Is this what you want? I know you're worried about your secret getting out."_

_"I want you to be happy. If this makes you happy then you should do it. But Sonny has a point too. Michael and Morgan are too young to understand all of this. This is scaring them Sam."_

Sam considered what Jason said a moment before responding. _"What about Elizabeth?"_

_"What about her?"_

_"Aren't you worried about the reporters finding about you being the father of her baby?"_

_"A little, but I don't intend to keep it a secret forever. I'll deal with it when and if it happens. Sam, please just think about it. You know how Sonny is. He's going to stop the reporters one way or another."_

_"Is he going to try shutting down the show?"_

_"He's weighing the option."_

_"NO! He can't do that Jason. I love doing Everyday Heroes."_

_"I know you do. That's way you should sign the restraining order. It's the best solution. It maybe the only one."_

_"I'll think about it. You should go before we start fighting. I'll see you later okay?"_

_"Yeah. Bye."_

**

* * *

**

Amelia had been listening to Sam and Jason. She was annoyed with Sonny Corinthos for interfering with her show. However she had just learned something she might be able to use against him. Now all she had to do was meet with Mr. Corinthos. Hopefully he was as protective of Jason's unborn child as he was of his own. If not it would be just another story for the media to get worked up about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Elizabeth was having one of those days. The kind that that made you regret getting out of bed. Cameron had a cold so he wasn't sleeping well. Which meant Liz didn't sleep much either. Not that sleeping was easy lately. Then they were so busy at work she barely had time to take a break let alone think. Which normally would be a good thing. Everything in her life was so confusing right now. The last thing she wanted to do was think about it anymore. But today Elizabeth wanted to think about her life.

She needed to figure out some sort of plan. Things were only going to get more difficult. Especially after people found out this baby was Jason's. Sam was accusing her of lying to trap Jason. Would anyone else? Like Carly? Elizabeth could only imagine what Carly's reaction would be. She could never understand Jason's friendship with the other women. But she would never try to undermine it either. That was the difference between her and Carly.

The only person's reaction Elizabeth truly cared about was her Grams. She knew Audrey didn't approve of Jason being her friend. Liz didn't even want to think about what she would think about this. Plus she was still pushing her to take Lucky back. Everyone was. Even Emily. Liz didn't understand why people couldn't accept her decision. She had grown sick of having to live her life for someone else. Her children had to come first. That meant keeping her feelings to herself. Even if it broke her heart in the process.

_"Hey Liz is everything okay?"_ Kelly asked, obviously worried.

_"Every thing's fine Kelly. Cam's sick. So I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."_

"Are you sure that's all? You seem different since the Metro Court situation."

"I've just had several things on my mind that I just can't seem to resolve."

"Well if you need someone to talk to you know I'm here for you. Not just as your doctor, but as your friend."

"I know Kelly. You may end up regreting saying that, because I might take you up on it."

"Never. But that's not why I was looking for you. I have an opening later. If you wanted to go ahead and get checked out."

"That would be great. This day has been crappy. I could use something good."

"I'll see you about three then."

"Thanks Kelly."

The rest of the day dragged on. All Liz wanted was to go to her appointment and then relax the rest of the day. Hopefully Cam was feeling better and they both could get some sleep tonight. When she got off Liz headed straight to the fourth floor. She was a little worried about the baby. A lot had happened while she was pregnant. She had been in more accidents in the last few months than she had in years.  
Deep down Liz knew this baby was just like its daddy, strong and resilient. Kelly was waiting for her when she finally made it to her appointment. They went in to one of the exam rooms, and quickly got through the routine exam. Liz's favorite part though was hearing her baby's heartbeat. The sound calmed her anxieties like nothing else could.

If this were a normal situation Elizabeth would talk things out with Jason. After all, he probably had some of the same worries and concerns that she did. The thing was Liz couldn't bring herself to add to his concerns. He was already so stressed. Not just about the baby though, he had Sam, Alan, the whole Craig deal, not to mention his everyday business. He was so worried the wrong person would find out about the baby before he could get things in order . Liz felt silly for even thinking about it. Without even realizing it Liz had started to cry.

Kelly Lee saw the pain her friend had been trying to hide written plainly on her face. As her doctor, Kelly was acutely aware that Liz wouldn't withstand much more. Her body had been under almost constant stress the last seven months. Kelly was worried that Liz might go into premature labor if things didn't calm down around her soon. It was obvious something was bothering her. Maybe if she could get her to open up she could help her to resolve or at least release some of what was . _"Liz, honey what's wrong?"  
"It's nothing."_

"Please don't tell me that. It's something. You're a visible wreak. Liz I'm starting to worry about you and the baby. This, whatever it is, it's not good for you."

"I know." Liz's voice was so soft she almost didn't hear her.

_"Then talk to me. Maybe I can help."_

"No one can help me."

"I can listen. Who knows it might help just having someone to vent to?"

"Did you look at the paternity test results?"

"No. I promised you I wouldn't. Is that what this is about?"

"Jason is this baby's father. Not Lucky."

"Oh. Do they know?"

"Yeah. I told Jason when we were trapped in the elevator. I told Lucky afterwards."

"I see why you've been so stressed lately."

"It gets worse."

"Tell me. I'm not going to judge you Liz."

"I love Jason. I know its crazy, but I do. It kills me to watch him with Sam."

"Have you told Jason this?"

"No! He's with Sam. He loves her. So I just have to learn to deal with it. Somehow."

"I'm happy you told me. Especially in case something happens. But I'm even happier that you finally got all of that out. I want you to promise me you'll come and talk to me if you need to."

_"I promise. I can't tell you how much it helped to just tell somebody."_

"Good. Now I want you to go home and get some rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia walked into Sonny's office with confidence. She was determined to fix this little problem they were having. Sonny was sitting behind the desk and Jason was standing near the door. Good they were both here. It would make things go a lot more smoothly that way. _"Gentleman, I understand you want Sam to sign a restraining order against the press. Are you both trying to kill her career? Because that's what is going to happen if she signs that paper."_

"Look Ms..."

"Amelia."

"Okay fine. Amelia. Here's the problem. The press is harassing my boys. I can't have that. I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

"What about you Mr. Morgan? Do you feel the same way as Mr. Corinthos?"

"I care what happens to Michael and Morgan." Jason said slightly confused.

_"That's not what I meant and you know it."_

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

_"You mean he doesn't know? Oh, this is very interesting."_ Amelia said smirking as she walked over to Jason. "_How about I don't tell Sonny and the rest of the world what I know. And you get him to back off."_

_"Jason what is she talking about?"_

_"I don't know. She must think she has something, some secret to hold over me. She's wrong."_

_"You know what, I'm going to leave. It'll give you a chance to think about it. I'll be in touch."_

Sonny watched Jason as Amelia left. Her not so subtle threat clearly affected him. _What in the hell was Jason keeping from him?_ He needed to find out. Sam had to sign that restraining order.

Jason saw Sonny looking at him. He shouldn't be shocked Amelia knew but he was. He still didn't want to tell Sonny. But he might not have a choice._ "Don't ask."_

"So she does have something on you?"

"No. She just thinks she does." Jason said not really looking him in the eye.

_"So, what is it she thinks she has?"_

"It's personal."

"I'm your best friend Jason. What could be so personal you can't tell me?"

"Leave it alone. Look Sonny, I plan on telling you. Just... just not yet. When I decide the time is right you and everyone else will find out ."

"Why not now?" Sonny pushed.

_"Because for once I want to do things my way. I don't want anyone telling me what to do, think, or feel about this."_

"It sounds important."

"It is. Besides there's nothing anyone can do to help for now."

Sonny could hear the emotion in Jason voice. The rare occurrence threw him. It's what finally made him let up. _"Okay. I'm not going to push it. I guess I have to accept that I can't help you. But Jason I have to ask, will this interfere with the restraining order?"_

"No."

"Good. Jason, you know you can tell me anything?"

"I know. I'm going for a ride. I'll talk to Sam when she gets home."

"Let me know how it goes."

"I will." Jason said rushing out of the office. He needed to getaway before he trashed the place.

Sonny watched Jason leave. He hoped whatever Jason was keeping secret didn't blow up in his face. He knew it had to be big. This meant whatever it was had the power to destroy Jason. Hopefully Amelia was just bluffing. Otherwise his friend could be dealing with a lot more than he was ready for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jason stopped the bike and cut off the engine. Riding had always helped him clear his head. Maybe that's why he had started riding again. _Who the hell was he kidding?_ Elizabeth was the reason. Ever since that night last summer he couldn't stop thinking about her. Now that he knew she was carrying his child she was all he could think of. Nothing else mattered.

That night she found him when he had been devastated by Sam. Elizabeth saved him. She had saved him from himself. He had no idea how far he would have gone to forget the pain. Drinking had seemed like a good idea but it only made him angrier. Jason had sat on the stairs contemplating destroying the entire penthouse. He knew from past experience that it would make him feel better. But it would only last for a short time and then he'd be right back where he started. So he just sat there lost in his pain and anger. That's how she found him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason sat, slowly allowing himself to be consumed by the pain. Tears were running down his face. How was he supposed to deal with Sam's betrayal? Was forgiveness even an option? This reminded him so much of finding Carly with Sonny. He felt the same sense of loss then too.

There was a soft knock at the door. Jason almost didn't hear it. Getting up he prayed it wasn't Sam. He was in no shape to see her. When he opened the door, the sight that greeted him, while not unwelcome, was completely unexpected, there stood Elizabeth. She looked as lost and broken as he felt. He let her in forgetting about his own pain. All he wanted was to help her.

_"I've got nowhere else to go."_ Elizabeth whispered. He could hear the defeat in her voice. Jason wasn't sure what to say so he simply held her. After sometime had past they sat on the couch drinking and talking. She told him about Lucky. He told her about Sam. Somehow they ended up talking about the past. That of course led to more drinking.

Then it happened Jason let the desire he had kept in check for years take over. When he reached for Elizabeth he expected her to pull away. Instead she reached for him too. They made love. Afterward she lay on his couch wrapped up in a blanket. They sat talking some more. Then they made love again. The next morning he expected things to be awkward. But it was the same as always was between them. No regrets. That was the feeling, thought reaction that best described what had transpired, and both were in agreement about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They said things that night that they had needed, and wanted to say for years. But they left so much unsaid. Jason realized that now. She told him that she loved him once. But his question remained, what about now? Was that why she wouldn't marry him? All he wanted to do was take care of her, Cameron, and the baby they made. He didn't understand why she wouldn't let him. Hell Elizabeth was still living with Audrey. She wouldn't take anything from him. It caused him such frustration and confused him more than a little bit.

Now he had Amelia's threat to deal with. She was mistaken if she thought her threat would work. His child wasn't a secret, not exactly anyway. He didn't care who knew. He wasn't ashamed. Jason just didn't think it was anyone's business. Sonny wasn't going to stop asking him about it either. All hell was about to bust loose, Jason could feel it. The first thing he had to do was make sure Elizabeth and the children would be safe. That meant at the very least a guard. He hoped she didn't fight him. This was something Jason wasn't willing to compromise on. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. _"Johnny? It's Jason. How's the island?"  
_

_"Great. It's so quiet here. Too quiet some times."_

_"That's exactly what I was hoping to hear. Want to come back to Port Charles?"_

_"What's the assignment?"_

_"It's personal. Sonny can't know."_ Jason told Johnny. He wanted him to know exactly what he was getting into from the start.

_"I never expected to hear that from you. Sure I'm in."_

_"Any reason why?"_

_"She's carrying my child. We've been able to keep it... private. But that won't last much longer."_

_"You want her safe."_

_"Absolutely. She also has a little boy, Cameron. I want, no I need him safe too."_

_"Okay. No problem Jason. I'll be on the first plane."_

_"Good. Call me when you get here. I'll give you the rest of the details."_ Jason hung up without waiting for a reply. He expected Johnny to follow his orders. He wondered if Elizabeth would remember Johnny. He had been on the island for awhile now. He knew Johnny had guarded her before. He wanted her to feel comfortable with whomever he chose. Now all he had to do was tell her. He really had no idea what to expect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Elizabeth sat on the docks nervously waiting for Jason. He had called her last night wanting to know if they could talk. She wasn't sure why, but that phrase made her very nervous. That sort of request rarely turned out to be about something good . At least she had finally gotten some sleep. Liz credited it, at least in part, to her talk with Kelly. It was such a relief to just to talk to someone. She slept better last night then she had in months. She was glad too. It meant she'd have a clear head when Jason showed up.

Jason had been watching her for several minutes. She was so beautiful. It took his breath away to know someone so amazing was the mother of his child. His son or daughter was so blessed. This was why he needed to keep them safe. Hopefully Elizabeth would agree to having a guard easily, or at least without too much of a fight. He didn't want to tell her about Amelia's threat. She didn't need the additional stress that would cause. Jason walked down the stairs silently. _"Elizabeth?"_

_"Hey Jason, you startled me."_

"Sorry. um... thanks for meeting me."

"You made it sound important."

"It is. Look, I know we talked about this before. But some things have changed since then. I really want you to have a guard."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip as she thought Jason's words over. _"This is really important to you isn't it?"_

"Very. I worry about you. Please let me do this one thing?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who would be my guard?"

"Oh. I.. um ... was thinking Johnny. Do you remember him?"

Elizabeth smiled at Johnny's name. Clearly she remembered the man. _"I thought Johnny was on the island?"_

"He's back. In fact I was hoping he could start, well now."

"I trust you, and if this is what you think is best, not to mention necessary, I'll do it. Could he just be you know.."

"Discreet? Yeah. I think he can manage that much."

"Thank you."

Jason took a moment to really study her. She looked so tired. He wished that she'd let him do something, anything to help her._ "Elizabeth, is everything okay? You look exhausted."_

"The baby's fine Jason. I promise. It's just hard to sleep some times. Plus Cameron's been sick. Not to mention work is crazy. I'd tell you if something was wrong."

"I know. I just care about you."

Elizabeth nodded without looking at him. She knew he worried about the baby. He didn't need to remind her. Elizabeth knew he wasn't trying to make her feel like a burden, but he did. And she hated it. Their baby chose that moment to kick her hard in the ribs. _"OH!"_

"Did the baby kick?" Jason asked. Sitting down beside her on the bench.

_"Yeah. It was really strong one too."_

Jason reached his hand out to feel instinctively. He pulled back and looked away. _"Can.. Can I feel?"_ He was almost pleading with her. Elizabeth took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. Jason closed his eyes when he felt their child move beneath his palm. _"Wow. That is strong. Does it ever hurt?"_

"No. It just can be a little uncomfortable some times."

"I wish I could do more."

"You will, trust me, once the baby gets here you'll get to do lots more."

"Hey boss." Johnny called from the top of the stairs. Jason wanted to kill the older man, he had been trying to get Elizabeth to open up to him, every time he came close they were interrupted. Liz jumped up and ran to Johnny, hugging him tightly. _"Good god, Jason, you weren't kidding. She's really pregnant."_

"I know."

"It is so good to see you Johnny."

"You too Lizbits. How have you been?"

"I don't think we have that kind of time."

"That bad?"

"Not all of it. Did Jason tell you about Cameron?"

"Your little boy, yeah."

"Yeah, he's such a blessing." Liz told him as she looked at her watch. _"Is Johnny working now?"_

"Where are you going?"

"My shift starts in twenty minutes."

"No. He'll find you later."

"Okay. um... I'll see you both later than."

The two men waited till she was gone to resume talking. _"You weren't kidding. She's a mess. What the hell happened?"_

"A lot. Basically one night last summer we found out we'd been cheated on."

"That little shit cheated on her?"

"Yeah. In her bed, with a barely legal teenager. After he got addicted to pain pills."

"What the fuck? She put up with this?"

"For awhile. Anyways she showed up at the penthouse and we.."

"I don't need the details. It's obvious what you did. So, why all the secrecy."

"I just found out last month. She thought she was protecting the baby." Jason said with a shrug.

_"You're not angry?"  
_  
_"I was. But then I realized I did the same thing with Michael. Besides you know Elizabeth she'd didn't do this to hurt me. She's always putting everyone else first."_

"You love her."

"Johnny, don't. When Carly and the rest of this town find out, her life as she knows it, is going to be ruined. You remember how it was that winter I got shot. And they only thought I was sleeping with her then."

"Okay, I won't say anything. You know I'm right though."

"Johnny..."

He held his hands up in surrender. _"So you want me to find Liz?"_

"Yeah. She's at General Hospital. Try the sixth floor."

"Why is she there?"

"She's a nurse now. I'll get Marco to guard Audrey's at night."

"She's still living there? Jason, man why?"

"She won't let me help her. Not with anything. So she's living with Audrey, for now."

"That old bat hates you."

"You should go find Elizabeth. And when you meet Cameron, be gentle. He's shy, around guys especially." Just another thing Jason hated Lucky for.

_"You got it boss."_ Johnny said as he headed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam smirked as she left the lawyer's office. The meeting had gone better than she could have ever hoped. Mr. Gorden had bought her story hook, line, and sinker. It was nice to know she could still run a con. Now all she had to do was work on Elizabeth and Jason. Plant doubts in each of their minds about the other. It shouldn't be that hard. The two barely spoke. Sam decided to start with Elizabeth, it was going to be easy making her question everything about herself, and Jason, and their child. _And fun too._ Sam thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Spinelli, Lulu, and Dillon sat in Kelly's. They were working on proving Scott Baldwin killed Rick Webber. They were close too. All they needed was one or two more pieces of evidence. Then they had to figure out what to do with the information. Lulu wasn't sure she wanted to tell her dad.

Spinelli was typing away at his computer lost in his own thoughts. The Blonde One was the love of his life. He would do anything for her. Stone Cold however was his mentor and partner. He had entrusted the Jackal with the knowledge of the Innocent One. How could he betray that even for Lulu?

_"Spinelli? Hey Spinelli!"_

"Yes Blonde One?"

"I've been trying get you're attention for like five minutes. Are you okay?"

"Most assuredly."

"Okay. So how's the research going?"

"The Jackal has once again lived up to his reputation."

"It's about time."

"You can't rush genius, Film Guy."

"Stop calling me that!"

"You two, stop it now. I'm not listening to this again."

"Like I was saying I may have found something in Baldwin's bank records."

"Spinelli, this is great, just what we needed. I don't know what I would have done without the two of you."

"Its no problem Lulu."

"Yeah, O'Blonde One. The Jackal is happy to be of assistance."

Lulu and Dillon began discussing what they should do with the information but Spinelli wasn't paying any attention, he didn't even hear them. He was watching Elizabeth and her son walk in to Kelly's. It was obvious even to Spinelli that she needed help. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know her well, or at all really. But Stone Cold would want her to be taken care of. The small boy made the choice for him. He ran towards the kitchen. Spinelli jumped up and headed him off. _"Little dude, it is so not cool to run off from your mom like that. Besides you don't want to go back there."_

"Cookie!"

"Excellent choice, Little Dude. But, I think you stand a better chance of getting a cookie if you hang with mom. What do you say?"

"Kay."

Cameron took Spinelli's hand without hesitation. Cam led them both back to where Elizabeth was sitting. She looked very confused about what had just transpired. Cam rarely talked to strangers. He was a very shy boy normally. Still she knew that Spinelli worked for Jason. He had even helped him during the hostage crisis. Which meant Jason trusted him. And that was enough for Elizabeth. _"Thank you so much. It's kind of hard to chase after him at the moment."_

"Not a problem. Me and Little Dude had a nice chat about snacks. Seems he's more of a cookie type. I myself prefer chips. BBQ chips to be exact. But hey what ever makes you happy."

"Yeah it is. He must like you, because he never talks to strangers."

"Well kids and I have this, you know, understanding. We're like, in sync."

"Spinelli!"

"I think Lulu is calling you."

"Oh yeah right. Nice to meet you Little Dude."

"Bye!"

"Thanks again."

Lulu was glaring at him when he sat back down. _"What was that about?"_

"Elizabeth needed an assist with Little Dude."

"You know Elizabeth and Cam?"

"No. Well now I do sort of. What's the issue?"

"She broke my brother's heart so badly he left town."

"She didn't make him leave."

"Are you defending her?"

"I guess so."

"That's it I'm leaving. I can't sit here and listen to this." Lulu stormed out of the diner with Dillon not far behind here.

Poor Spinelli, Liz thought. He obviously had a crush on Lulu,and she wondered if the girl even noticed. Probably not, Lulu tended to get very wrapped up in herself at times. Maybe she could help him out. Liz got up and walked over to where Spinelli sat. _"You want to keep us company?"_

"Seriously?"

"Sure. I could use the company and it looks like you could too."

"You saw the Blonde One's departure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Lulu is... well a Spencer. You have to handle her differently."

"Would you teach me? I'll be forever in your debt. The Blonde One is a complete mystery to me."

Liz smiled her first real smile in days. _"Why not? It'll be fun."_

"Oh thank you . I will not let you down."

"Spinelli, let's go eat. Then we'll talk about Lulu."

"Excellent idea. In your delicate condition you must be in need of food."

"Something like that. Come on."

The rest of the meal was unusual but not unpleasant. She could see why Jason liked Spinelli. He was different but not in a creepy way. In fact he made Liz smile more than she had in a long time. _"Well I must be off, to you know, work. Little Dude, it's been great. My Alluring One, thanks so much for agreeing to help me with the Blonde One."_

"No problem. I'll give you a call tomorrow. We'll set something up."

"Cool."

"Bye 'Nelli"

Spinelli waved as he grabbed his stuff and left. He hoped Stone cold would be okay with his befriending the Alluring One and Little Dude. He really liked them. Liz was cool. She didn't get mad at him for the way he talked. In fact, Spinelli was sure she liked it. Cam was awesome too. Very curious, he remind Spinelli of a much younger version of himself. He'd have to show the kid his computer one day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The penthouse was quiet when Spinelli entered. He hoped it meant no one was home. But Sam flew down the stairs moments after he shut the door. She didn't look happy to see him. _"Oh, it's just you Spinelli. I thought you were Jason, have you seen him?"_

"Not since this morning."

"Oh well I'm sure he'll be home soon. So what have you been up to?"

"Helping the Blonde One with this project."

"That's so sweet. You like her don't you?"

"The Blonde One is my one true love."

"Well, if you need any advice I'm here for you."

"Thanks Fair Sam but I have logged on to the ultimate source for the Blonde One. I'm so in the know, or I will be."

"So who is this source?"

Spinelli didn't answer right away. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want Sam to know about Liz. Which is why he was grateful when Jason walked in. _"Stone Cold."_

"Hey Spinelli, you think you could give me and Sam some time alone?"

"Not a problem. I'll just go upstairs. Later."

"Is it me, or is Spinelli getting weirder?"

"He's amazing with computers. Look Sam we need to talk."

"About what?"

"That restraining order. You have to sign it."

"Wait Amelia told me you and Sonny were going to change your minds."

"What made her think that? Sonny is determined to stop those reporters. So please just sign it."

"You really want me to sign it?"

"Yes."

"Even if it messes with my career?"

"Unfortunately, yes. There are things that are more import than you career Sam. I'm sorry."

"Like the baby that Elizabeth claims is yours?"

"Sam." Jason said, his voice low and cold.

_"Fine. I'll sign the papers."_ She pulled the papers from a folder sitting on the desk and signed them. _"There are you happy?"_

"I don't want to fight about this."

"I'm going out. I need a drink. Don't wait up." Sam told him before grabbing her jacket and leaving. Jason went to the kitchen and got a beer. He sat on the sofa just as Spinelli came down the stairs.

_"Stone Cold?"_

"Not now Spinelli."

"You might change your tune when I tell you."

"Fine. Just tell me. Quickly."

"Well the Blonde One, Film Guy and I were at Kelly's."

"And?"

"Well the Alluring One and Little Dude walked in. And the Alluring One totally needed an assist. So.. um when Little Dude took off I went after him. Then um.. the Blonde One got upset with me for defending her and took off. So, the Alluring One invited me to eat with them. And then she said she'd help me with the Blonde One. She is so awesome, and Little Dude is pretty cool too."

"Spinelli, I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Stone Cold you pain me. Elizabeth and Cameron of course."

"You had dinner with Elizabeth and Cam?" Jason asked shocked at the thought.

_"That I did."_ He told the enforcer proudly.

_"Why?"_

"She asked me. Stone Cold, she's so..."

"Awesome?"

"Yeah."

"And she's going to help you with Lulu?"

"I am but her humble student."

"Did you tell her you knew about the baby?"

"Again with the pain, Stone Cold, I told you I would keep the Innocent One a secret. I won't break my word."

"Thank you. Spinelli."

"So, I can still hang out with the Alluring One?"

"Sure."

"You rock! Thanks," Spinelli called out as he ran up the stairs. Jason just shook his head Spinelli was going to drive him crazy. And he was hanging out with Elizabeth. This had all the makings of something that could end very badly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sam McCall was a woman on a mission, a mission to destroy Elizabeth Webber. She figured it would be easy. All she had to do was plant some doubts and watch them grow. She knew a lot about Elizabeth. Her fears and insecurities, Sam knew them all. It was amazing what you could learn in a bar these days. Yes, Elizabeth was going to be out of her life, one way or another. For good. Then Sam would have everything she wanted.

Sam walked up to the nurses' desk. Liz was there just as she hoped. _"Hey Liz."_

"Sam. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. You can stop lying to Jason and get out of my life."

Liz rolled her eyes at Sam. They had done this before. "Sam I'm not lying to Jason. And if I was it's between me and him."

"See that's where you're wrong. Jason loves me. We're going to get married. That makes your baby my business."

"We're obviously not going to agree about this, ever. I have work to do. So can you just go?"

"What's the matter you don't think I'll be a good mommy to Jason's baby?"

"You're not my baby's mom."

"Not yet."

"Not ever."

"You're wrong about that. Jason is going to take his baby from you. Then he and I are going to raise it."

"Jason would never do that."

"You think that? Well then why did he have a lawyer draw up paper for full custody? Think about. Why would he want to share his child if he could raise it himself, without you?"

"What's going on here? Ms. McCall do you have business here, or are you just harassing my nurses?"

"I was just talking to Liz. I'm leaving."

"Thanks Epiphany."

"That girl causes trouble every time she's here. Look you're shift is almost over, go ahead and leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I say things I don't mean? Of course I'm sure. Go home and get some rest."

The next few days were uneventful. This was an oddity in Port Charles. Liz however barely noticed. All she could think about were Sam's words. Well her threats, to be more accurate. Liz didn't want to believe her but she didn't think Sam was lying either. Jason had told her he wouldn't take her to court and she believed him. The whole just thing made no sense. She knew she was worrying herself to death. So now she was scared of losing her baby to Jason and Sam, on top of everything else. Kelly was right, she couldn't handle much more.

Johnny watched Liz crying on the docks, again. It seemed she spent quite a bit of her time crying lately. He wondered if the cause of it had something to do with Sam's visit the other day. She was up to no good, and Johnny didn't trust her. He could care less if she was seeing Jason, the woman was bad news. He was going to have to tell Jason, maybe he could calm Liz down before she made herself sick. Johnny pulled out his cell and dialed his boss's number.

_"Morgan."_

"It's Johnny. I may have a problem."

"Is Elizabeth okay?"

"She's been crying for three days Jason. What do you think?"

"Damn it! Where is she? I'll try and talk to her."

"Elm Street Pier."

"Okay. Just keep her there. I'm on my way." Jason hung up the phone cursing darkly. Elizabeth had been avoiding him for the last few days. Now he knew why.

Elizabeth heard heavy boots coming down the stairs. She looked and saw exactly who she thought it would be. _"Johnny O'Brien I can't believe you called him."_

"Sorry Lizbits. I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"I know. Hey Jason, How have you been?"

"Worried as hell, Elizabeth please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Don't do that. I know when you're lying. Please just tell me what it is."

"You said you'd do whatever I wanted about the baby. Remember?"

Her question threw him for a moment. _"I remember."_

"Good. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. I'll do whatever you think is best."

"I don't want Sam around our baby."

"What? I don't understand. Did something happen with Sam?"

"Nothing more then what's been happening since August. I know you love her, but she hates me. I don't want her taking that out on our baby."

"I can understand that. Is that it? There's nothing else?"

"Isn't that enough?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't figure out why Elizabeth was lying to him. _"Yeah it is. I'm sorry she's being like that. If you want her to stay away from the baby I get why."_

"You're not going to fight me on it?"

"Elizabeth I gave you my word. So no, I'm not going to fight you about this."

Elizabeth surprised him throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. _"Thank you so much."_

"You're welcome. Spinelli said he had dinner with you at Kelly's the other night."

"Yeah. Cameron loves him. He's very interesting."

"You don't mind having him around? He's not bugging you is he?"

"No. I really like him. He's a lot of fun."

"I'm glad. You need to relax more. So are you better now?"

"I'm getting there."

"Good. I wished you'd come to me. I would do anything to help you."

"I know. I've got to get back to the hospital. Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You always say that."

"Marco's going to be with you for awhile. I need Johnny for something."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me."

Johnny sat down on the bench beside his boss. _"Well, what was wrong?"_

"I have no idea."

"She didn't tell you."

"Elizabeth said something about not wanting Sam around the baby."

"You don't buy it?"

"There's more to it than that."

"How can you tell?"

"I just know Elizabeth."

"Well, Sam did talk to Liz the other day."

"Did you hear what they said?"

"No. But Liz looked really upset."

"I guess I'm going to have to find out then." He pulled out his phone and dialed. _"Spinelli? I have a job for you. Meet me at the coffee house in ten minutes."_

"Who is Spinelli?"

"Spinelli is this computer genius. He's a bit, well you have to meet him to understand."

"Okay let's go then."


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

Okay this chapter explains a few things and asks some new questions.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Jason walked in to the office he shared with Sonny. Stan was at the desk working on finding information about Craig. _"You find anything?"_

"Nothing useful. This man is like a ghost."

"Keep trying."

"I will. Hey, Johnny, back from the island?"

"Yeah."

"Glad to see you. It's been hectic since Sonny fired Max."

"Sonny fired Max?"

"Yeah. Basically it has to do with Carly."

"Oh say no more."

Spinelli chose that moment to waltz through the door. Johnny pulled out his gun without thinking about it. _"Whoa. Quick Draw, Is that necessary?"_ He asked holding is hands up in surrender.

_"Johnny this is Spinelli."_

"You're Spinelli?" Johnny asked putting his gun away.

_"I'm also known as the Jackal."_

"He's helping us?"

"Trust me. He knows what he's doing."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Stone Cold."

"Just sit down. Stan would you mind?"

"You want me to leave?"

"I have this job for Spinelli. The fewer people who know the better."

"Why him?"

"Because he's already started. Stan, I can't do this now."

"If he screws it up I'm not fixing it."

"Fine."

"Stone Cold whatever the job the Jackal assures you he will succeed."

"You understand him?"

"Not really. Spinelli you hacked in to the hospital's main frame right?"

"I did. It was no match for my superior skills."

"Can you get footage from the security cameras?"

"No problem. When are we talking about?"

"Johnny?"

"Three days ago. Sixth floor nurses' desk. Around three o'clock."

"You have been most helpful Quick Draw."

"So can you do it?"

"Stone Cold you doubt my genius? Give me like an hour."

"Good. And Spinelli this is between us."

"Does this have to do with the Enchanting One?"

"Yes."

"Well then I will devote all my skills to this problem. I'm headed over to the penthouse to work. C'ya Quick Draw."

"Wow. That kid is weird. Is he high or something?"

"He better not be. I'd hate to have to kill him."

"He said the penthouse. He's living with you?"

"Yeah. Long story."

"I've missed a lot being on the island. So he has nicknames for everyone?"

"Yeah. I asked him to stop but... It's not a big deal."

"He must be good then."

"He can do anything with a computer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky sat in a bar thinking about his plan. It was nearly perfect. Best of all nothing pointed to him. No one even knew he was back in town. Everyone just assumed he was so brokenhearted that he had left town, running from what he didn't have control over, sort of like his father did from time to time. Nothing could be further from the truth, he was just waiting to make his move.

Helena had taught him a lot about scheming. _Why do it yourself when you could get other people to do it for you?_ Especially when that someone was as willing, and open to suggestion as Sam. For a former con artist she wasn't very smart. It didn't take much to convince her to destroy Liz. In fact she thought it was her idea. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia looked at the restraining order on her desk. It pissed her off that two mobsters were messing with her plans. She had hoped Mr. Morgan would want to protect his unborn child. It seemed he really was a Borg. Oh well. Amelia didn't care about the kid either. The press on the other hand would go crazy over it. Mobsters and babies always made for interesting reading. Mr. Corinthos thought the press was a problem before. He had no idea how bad it could get. He was totally unprepared, thanks to his enforcer's secrecy.

Laughing, Amelia picked up the phone and dialed. _"May I speak with Ms. Berry please? Tell her it's Amelia. Thank you."_

"Amelia, how have you been? More importantly do you have any juicy gossip?"

"You know me so well. I have a huge story that I want to give you an exclusive on."

"I'm all ears."

"Well you know all about Sam McCall right?"

"I've done a few pieces on her."

"Good. Well her boyfriend is about to become a daddy."

"Ms. McCall isn't pregnant."

"Exactly."

"Oh this is good. Who's the proud mommy?"

"Some nurse. An Elizabeth something."

"You know this is going to be big?"

"Actually I'm counting on it. When do you think it'll run?"

"I'll wait till Sunday. So that's what, three days."

"Perfect. Let me know if you need any help."

"I will. Bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spinelli was working as quickly as he could on his lap top. It was easy to hack into the hospital main frame. Their idea of security was laughable. Spinelli was sure Little Dude could hack into it. Finding the footage Stone Cold was looking for was more of a challenge. The whole system was a mess. Spinelli finally found what he was looking for. He intended to just watch it once before calling Stone Cold. Instead he ended up watching it several times. He was shocked and angry at what he saw.

_"Morgan."_

"Ah Stone Cold I... I found the.. uh stuff you wanted."

"You still at the penthouse?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there. And Spinelli? Thanks man."

When Jason ended the call Spinelli went back to his computer. He brought up the search engine he had designed. It was how he found out about the Innocent One. He could search any database with it. If the formally Fair Sam thought she could hurt his friends she was wrong. She would feel the wrath of the Jackal. Spinelli typed in a few new parameters and hit enter. Now all he had to do was wait. That and hope Stone Cold didn't kill him when he heard the bad news. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

Okay I have to confess this is one of my favorite chapters. The idea of Jaosn all angry.. well need I say more? I think not.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Jason Morgan was a man known for his self-control. He was known in the business as _"Morg the Borg."_ If any of his associates saw him now they'd be shocked. Jason was furious. He was so angry his whole body shook. In less than a few hours his life had been ripped to shreds. After forcing Johnny and Spinelli out the door Jason lost it. He destroyed nearly everything in the penthouse. The desk and pool table were the only things left untouched.

He headed to kitchen for a beer, but halfway there he stopped. Getting drunk wasn't going to fix this. He felt like a fool. Sam had betrayed him, again. This time Jason wasn't going to forgive her. His anger rose up again and Jason rammed his fist through the wall. Pain flooded his senses. Shaking his hand and cursing Jason finally made it into the kitchen. He grabbed an ice pack and a beer.

After settling down in his desk chair he made a few calls. He needed to get this place cleaned up, and the wall needed to be fixed. Then he needed to make some decisions about Elizabeth, Cameron, and the baby. He wanted them out of Audrey's house. Elizabeth and the children should have their own home. Then he needed to get Elizabeth to open up to him. _Why hadn't she told him about Sam?_ Tomorrow the two of them were going to talk, really talk this time.

_"Hey Stone Cold I... whoa dude you totally trashed the place."_ Spinelli said as he surveyed the damage upon entering the penthouse.

_"Spinelli I thought I told you to get lost."_

"I know but I found something you most diffidently would want to know."

"Fine."

"The Evil One..."

"You mean Sam?"

"Naturally. Like I was saying she hired a lawyer in your name."

"She what?"

"Yeah. It seems he's already drawn up some papers."

"What's his name? I need to see him as soon as possible."

"The Jackal anticipated this. You have an appointment in an hour."

"Thanks Spinelli. I really owe you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew Gorden was a man who didn't scare easy, in his line of work it was a necessity. Right now he was terrified. Jason Morgan, an alleged mobster, was sitting his office. _"So, Mr. Morgan you wanted to see me about your case?"_

"I have a few questions."

"Your fiancée couldn't answer them? I went over everything with her, several times."

"I just need to have a few things cleared up."

"Ok. What would you like to know?"

"How much about my situation did Sam tell you?"

"Not much. She just said that you had gotten another woman pregnant and she was due soon. Ms. McCall also told me you wanted full custody, and if possible you wanted her to adopt the child."

Jason clenched his hands in to fists. He felt the muscles in his jaw twitch. _"So did you draw up the papers?"_

"Of course. Here they are." The man said handing him some legal documents.

_"This is good work."_ Jason said looking at the documents. _"I hate to tell you this but you've been conned."_

"Ms. McCall isn't your fiancée?" the lawyer asked, clearly shocked.

_"No. She's just a bitter ex girlfriend."_

"I'm so sorry Mr. Morgan, I had no idea."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It turns out she is a professional con artist."

"Really? She seemed so concerned."

"I'd still like to pay you for your time."

"Really?"

"I'd also appreciate it if this didn't get out. My real fiancée doesn't need the stress right now."

"Of course not." The man replied getting Jason's subtle hint.

_"I knew you'd understand. Just send the bill to this address."_ Jason left the office with the legal documents in hand.

_"What are you going to do now?"_ Johnny asked as they got back into the waiting car.

_"Nothing. Sam's out of town till tomorrow."_

"Are you going to tell Elizabeth?"

"I have to. She needs to understand what happened. Then I have to deal with Sam."

"What are you going to do?"

"Besides end it? I don't know yet. I guess it depends on what she says."

"So, back to the penthouse?"

"No. Not tonight."

"How bad did you trash the place?"

"Almost everything in the living room."

"You look like you could use a drink. Hell, I know I need one."

"Or two." Jason mumbled.

_"Jake's it is then."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Whoever said payback was a bitch must have really know what they were talking about. As Elizabeth sat in the on call room she truly believed she was being punished for every mistake and bad choice she ever made. It was the only way she could explain this nightmare of a day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It all started while Elizabeth was getting dressed. _"Elizabeth Imogene Webber! Get down here now!"_ Audrey's voice rang out from the living room.

_"Grams what's wrong?"_ Liz asked as she came down the stairs.

_"What's wrong? This is what's wrong!"_ Audrey told her as she handed her the newspaper. _"Please tell me these people are lying."_

Liz looked at the front page. There, for all the world to read was the fact Jason Morgan was her baby's father. How did this happen? Was that important now? Not really. All that mattered was how they dealt with it. Elizabeth, for one, was so tired of lying. _"I.. I can't Grams."_

"Elizabeth. How could you? I thought you were smarter than this. That thug is going to get you and your children killed. Did you even think about Cameron? How could you be so irresponsible? And what about Lucky?"

"What about him?"

"This is why the poor boy ran off isn't it? How could you do this to him?"

"What about the things he did to me Grams? I'm supposed to just let him keep hurting me?"

"Of course not dear, but you don't just throw away what you and Lucky have either."

"He threw away what we had the moment he took those pills and slept with Maxie. "

"That wasn't his fault."

"I can't believe your actually defending him."

"Liz darling, you know Lucky loves you. He's turned his life around.."

"For this baby. Not me. Not Cam, This baby." Liz paused when she came to the realization Audrey wasn't listening to a word she said. "_I'm sorry I disappointed you again, but I don't regret what happened with Jason. I can't. It gave me this baby. I have to go to work."_

"We're not done."

"I can't do this now. Maybe we can talk later when we've both had a chance to calm down." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz shook at the memory. She couldn't understand why Audrey hated Jason so much. Or why she wanted her to be with Lucky so badly. It was like nothing Audrey said made any sense. Of course it tuned out the fight with Audrey that morning was the least of her worries.

Reporters were camped outside General Hospital. Monica had managed to keep them from entering the building, but for who knows how long. Except for a few people most of her coworkers didn't seem to blame her for this mess. It didn't stop Elizabeth from feeling unbelievably guilty for putting them in this situation. They shouldn't have to suffer because of her mess.

She tried to call Jason, but only got his voice mail. Elizabeth knew he was probably working and couldn't answer. It didn't stop her from being worried though. She would always worry about him. Liz closed her eyes at the sudden rush of desire and longing that filled her. She laid back and let her memories take over. Liz was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open. In fact she didn't hear anything till an angry voice yelled, _"You stupid selfish bitch. Do you have any idea what you've done?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason sat in the coffeehouse office exhausted. After Jake's closed he had taken his bike out. He needed to get some perspective and a bit of space from the situation. Unfortunately the only thing that happened was that he thought of Elizabeth. He remembered the feel of her arms around him. The sound of her voice, during their rides, when she laughed and screamed with excitement. The way her eyes lit up after a ride.

God, he hadn't seen her that happy in months. Since Christmas. He was amazed, how something so simple could make her light up. It never took much really. Jason thought, remembering the postcard and piece of glass he gave her. He wanted her that happy now. She, more than anyone, deserved that much. Elizabeth had been through so much, Jason wanted to be the one to finally make her happy.

That meant he had to deal with Sam, sooner rather than later. Jason just didn't know how she was going to react. He knew one thing for sure, at some point Sam would cry. Jason hated that he usually caved to her tears. It made him feel like he was being manipulated. He couldn't afford that anymore. Sam had to get out of his life. Elizabeth had been right, there was no way he could have her near his family.

The door to the office open and Jason didn't even bother to look over. It had to be Sonny. Anyone else would have been announced. _"I take you haven't seen today's papers?"_

"No. I went for a ride. I just got back. Why?"

"Well the office is in one piece."

"You heard about what I did to the penthouse?"

"Some of the men called."

"Figures. What's this about the papers?" Sonny handed him one of several papers he was carrying. As Jason read the headline his world stopped for a moment. Then to his surprise it didn't shatter. The rage he had expected didn't come. Instead Jason only felt relief that it was all out in the open. _"Oh."_

"That's all you have to say? This is what Amelia thought she had on you?"

"She must have overheard me and Sam. Or maybe Sam told her."

"Sam knows?"

"Yeah I told her. I didn't want to lie about this."

"Just how long have you known?"

"Since the Metro Court crisis. Elizabeth told me while we were trapped in the elevator."

"You're okay with her lying to you?"

"I understand why she didn't speak up. It still hurt like hell but Elizabeth never actually told me I wasn't the father."

"Carly and I assumed, didn't we." All Jason could do was nod. _"Then I went on about it being for the best. Jason, I'm... I didn't mean to cause you... or Elizabeth any pain."_

"I know. It took me awhile but I believe that now. I hope you understand why I didn't.."

"I get it they're you're family they have to come first now."

"Like hell they are," neither one of the men had noticed that someone else had entered the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

Okay so this chpater is the start of things coming together, believe it or not. I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve though.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Jason pinched the of his bridge nose before turning to look at Carly. What had he expected, acceptance? He knew Carly better than that. Still he didn't have the time or patience to deal with her now. His only concern was Elizabeth and Cameron. Jason needed to see them. He had to see for himself that they were both safe. Then he still had Sam to deal with. Why did this have to happen today? _"Carly please don't."_

"Don't what Jason? Remind you there is no you and Elizabeth? That it was one night? That she isn't your family? Well I'm sorry I can't let my best friend get caught up in something that isn't real."

"Why, because you say so? I'm going to say this once, Carly. Elizabeth and our baby are none of your business. Stay out of it."

"She's only going to hurt you. Can't you see that?"

"I'm not doing this with you. Elizabeth, Cameron, and this baby are my family now. I'm sorry if that hurts you. But it's not something that is up for discussion, and nothing is going to change it."

"You don't have to be with her to raise your child. You and Sam could..."

"No. I would, could never do that. Elizabeth is a great mother." Jason said shaking his head.

_"So what, now you're willing to raise Zander Smith's son? Jason you hated him. How could she expect you to…"_

"Enough Carly!" Jason shouted. _"I said let it go. This is exactly why I didn't tell you. You couldn't just be happy for me. No, you have to bad mouth Elizabeth and cause problems."_

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" Carly asked her eyes wide with surprise and hurt.

_"I knew. And this just proves, not to mention validates my reasons for why I didn't tell you."_

"I can't believe your choosing that Muffin Face over your real family."

"We're still friends. I'll still be there for you and the boys. Nothing's going to change, not really. But you've got to stop Carly. No more attacking Elizabeth or rude comments. I won't put up with it. I'm not choosing, but don't push me Carly. I meant it. If you force me to choose you won't like it."

"So, you would choose her over me?"

"There is no choice. They come first." Jason said as a he made a realization. _"Fuck! I am such an idiot. No wonder... I've got to go. I need to make sure Elizabeth is okay. Sonny, we need to talk later."_

"Call me when you're done." Sonny said.

_"Thanks man."_ Jason said. Walking out, without even looking to Carly.

_"You're just going to accept this?"_

"Yes. He's getting something he's wanted since he gave up Michael. I'm happy for him. You should be too."

"But Sonny, why her?" Carly asked sitting in a chair.

_"He loves her."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Lulu what are you doing in here?"_ Liz asked jumping up.

_"Well I was looking for you. This is why he left isn't it? How could you?"_

"How could I what Lulu? Move on from you brother? Stop living a lie? What?"

"You broke his heart. He needed you."

"He needed me? What about Cameron? Was I just supposed to ignore my son? What he needed?" Elizabeth asked. She was so sick of everyone coddling Lucky. He needed to take care of himself.

_"Lucky loves Cam, you know that."_

"What I know is your brother got addicted to drugs. Drugs he left lying around where my son could get to them."

"He's made some mistakes, but you have too. Now you can forgive each other and…"

"No. Lulu I will never go back to Lucky. I can't trust him. I don't love him anymore. And I won't sacrifice my children's lives, not to mention my own, for him. He needs to learn how to help himself."

"So what you're saying is you don't care about him. Maybe you never did? Was it all a lie? How many times did you 'run to' Jason?" Lulu asked.

_"This has nothing to do with Jason."_

"Like hell it doesn't." Lulu slapped Elizabeth across the face, causing Elizabeth to cry out in shock. Lulu went to hit Liz again. Before she made contact a strong hand was grasping her arm.

_"Don't even think about it little girl."_ Johnny said his voice low and lethal.

_"Johnny, you shouldn't be in here."_

"I heard yelling."

"What the hell is this?" Max asked from the door.

Liz looked at Johnny, Max and Milo then shook her head. This was getting to be ridicules. _"Exactly how many guards does Jason think I need?"_

"Sonny sent us. Johnny good to see you man. When'd you get back?"

"About a week ago. Didn't Sonny fire you?"

"You hear about that? Let's just say you've been misinformed. So Jason's had you on Ms. Webber?"

"Yeah. Sonny saw the papers?"

"Oh yeah. He sent us when he couldn't get a hold of Jason."

"He went for a ride."

"That explains it." Max said shaking his head.

_"Let me go!"_ Lulu said struggling to get away.

_"I can't do that. Keep it up and I'll break your arm."_

"Ha! Milo won't let you." Lulu claimed,

Johnny looked over at Milo. The young guard was clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation. _"Is that so? You think Milo is going to stop me? Well, Milo, are you?"_

"No. No sir Mr. O'Brien. I'd never stop you from doing your job."

"Good. Now I'm going to let you go and you're going to leave. And if I see you near Elizabeth or Cameron again… well, let's just say you won't like it." Lulu quickly left shooting daggers at Milo the entire time. _"Are you okay?"_

"Not really. I need to get out of here but there's someone I need to see first."

"Okay. Let's go." Max said opening the door.

_"With all of you?"_

"Orders are orders."  
Liz hesitated nervously in front of the door. She had no idea what to expect. She knocked before opening the door. _"Dr. Quatermaine? May I come in?"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Elizabeth Webber was the last person Alan Quatermaine expected to see. He really only knew her as Emily's friend. Alan didn't even realize she and Jason were close. Well, not till he had read the paper anyways. Alan was both shocked and pleased. He knew Jason would be a terrific father. _"Of course. How are you?"_

"Good. Tired."

"Well that's to be expected. I saw the paper. Elizabeth, if I had known I would have insisted you go."

"Then you might not be here, and Jason is going to need you."

"He has been trying since all of this. Is that your doing?"

"Indirectly. I told him when we were trapped in the elevator together. I guess finding out along with seeing you like that made him want to try."

_"I see. You really care about him don't you?"_

"Of course I do. We're friends."

"Is there more to it then that? I mean you've obviously... with the baby on the way."

"It was one night. We were both... lost."

"You seem to have a habit of saving each other."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how you've helped him. Especially when he was shot."

"How do you..? You know I'm not sure I want to know. Would you like to feel the baby kick?"

"You don't mind?"

"No. The baby hasn't stopped moving since I came in here." Elizabeth moved closer to the bed and Alan placed his hand gently on her abdomen.

_"Wow. This baby is strong."_

"Just like Jason. He's so excited. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. It's just…"

"You don't have to explain. I would like to be apart of my grandchild's life. That is if you and Jason feel comfortable with it."

"I think we can work something out, as long as Edward behaves himself." They both laughed softly. Before Alan could respond Johnny stuck his head in.

_"Elizabeth? I hate to interrupt, but we should go."_

"I'm sorry Alan."

"It's fine. I understand. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Jason stepped out of the shower and into his bedroom, after he left the coffeehouse he came home to clean up. He knew Elizabeth would be at work, and he didn't want to bother her there. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say at this point. They had so much to talk about he had no clue where to even start. He needed to find a way to make her understand, to get Elizabeth to see that he loved her.

The slam of the door caught his attention. He knew Spinelli was working at the coffeehouse. That meant it could only be one person. Sam. Oh hell he didn't need this right now. Jason knew that if he saw her he'd have to confront her. The betrayal was still too fresh in his mind not to. He hurriedly got dressed and headed downstairs. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he nearly ran Sam over.

_"Where are you going?"_

"Sam...I can't do this now"

_"Why can't you talk to me? What's happened to us? I only want what you want, to be a family, we could raise the baby together, and Elizabeth will never have to come between us. This is the answer to our prayers, why can't you see that?"_ Sam reached out to Jason, only to watch him recoil away from her. The thought of her sickened him, the disgust was written plainly on his face.

_"I can't do this anymore. You need to leave."_

"What? Why?" She asked crying.

_"I want you to pack your things and get out. We're over."_

"No! You can't do this to me. I love you." She said hysterically.

_"Elizabeth is the mother of my child, and she's my friend, MY friend. After everything I don't feel like I know you anymore, if I ever really did. I'm going out of town for awhile, be gone when I get back."_ Jason said as he walked out.

Jason was surprised by the number of reporters at the hospital. He was even more convinced that he needed to get Elizabeth and Cameron out of town, if he hadn't been completely certain already. He searched most of the hospital without seeing Johnny or Elizabeth. Finally he head for the nurse's station. dn Epiphany was pissed. _"Epiphany, do you know if Elizabeth is still here?"_

"I was wondering when you'd show up. I had to send that poor girl home. She was a total mess after the morning she had. Between the reporters and the fight she had with Audrey."

"She and Audrey had a fight? The paper. Did she say where she was headed?"

"Do I look like a secretary to you?"

"No. I'm just worried about her."

"Good. You should be. That girl's carrying your child, I would think you'd take more of an interest."

"It's complicated."

"That's bull and you know it. Now get out of here. Go find Elizabeth. I've got work to do."

"Yes, ma'am." Jason said heading for Monica's office.

Monica looked up when the door opened and was thrilled to see Jason. _"I'd like to say I'm surprised but I'm not."_

"You read the paper?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was trying to keep it quiet. I don't want Elizabeth hurt because of me."

"I understand that. She saw Alan earlier. Let him feel the baby kick. Do you know what you're having yet?"

"No. We want to wait."

"That's good. Is everything okay with Elizabeth? She is why you're here, right?"

"Partly. I wanted to explain about not saying anything. I needed them to be safe."

"You love her."

"She's my friend, I care about her. Which is the other reason that I'm here, I want to take Elizabeth out of town for a few days. That is if I can get her to agree."

"You're asking for me to let her have the time off."

Jason smiled at the realization that he was using the fact that Monica was his mother to get something. _"Yeah. I am."_

"How long?"

"A few days. Maybe a week."

"I'll deal with Epiphany. You just take care of Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Mom."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Jason felt like a complete idiot. He had spent the last two hours looking for Elizabeth, he even went by Audrey's. Doing so had only made him worry more. Audrey had laid into him, again, which was nothing new. They had the same argument whenever he and Elizabeth got close. He hated knowing that Elizabeth had lost the only person in her family that cared about her.

Jason shook his head. He would never be able to figure out why Elizabeth's family treated her the way they did. Finally just before he started to panic he remembered Johnny. After placing a call to the guard he learned Elizabeth was at the studio. Knowing she was safe Jason headed over to talk to Sonny.

_"I didn't think I'd see you again today."_ Sonny told him looking up from the paperwork covering the desk.

Jason shrugged before speaking, _"I need some time off."_

"Does this have anything to do with the newspaper article?"

"More like dealing with the fall out. General Hospital is surrounded by reporters."

"You should have expected that."

"I did. It's not that though, Audrey threw Elizabeth out."

"What?" Sonny asked, stunned by Jason's revelation.

_"I was worried about Elizabeth, about how she was doing. So I went to look for her. Audrey's was my last stop. She was well... Audrey."_

"What happened between the two of you that made her throw Elizabeth and Cameron out?"

"Nothing. She threw Elizabeth out earlier today. Audrey was more than happy to tell me how disappointed in Elizabeth she was. And how I had ruined her granddaughter's life forever. Nothing she hasn't said before." Jason admitted rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

_"A lot of people are going to agree with her."_

"I know. That's way I thought of taking them out of town. Let things die down a bit. Elizabeth shouldn't have to be put through this, or forced to suffer..."

"She did lie for months about this."

"The only person who has a right to be mad is me. I'm hurt she didn't tell me but I understand her reasons."

"So you're just going to let it go?" Sonny pressed.

_"I already have. When she told me the baby was mine, I have to admit I was furious with her. Then I actually listened to what she was saying, how she felt. Elizabeth had everyone, me included, telling her it was best if Lucky was the father. So she made a decision."_

"The wrong one."

"Not for her at the time. Look Sonny I know you don't approve of what Elizabeth did..."

"Damn right."

"But she was only doing what she thought was best for herself and more importantly, her children. I can't judge her for that. She wasn't trying to hurt or punish me. Elizabeth doesn't work that way."

"You're in love with her."

Jason looked away, not sure how to answer. He didn't know that his feelings were so transparent. _"We're just friends."_ He said automatically.

_"Please, the two of you have never been 'just friends'. Everyone in Port Charles knows it."_ Sonny said earning a cold glare from Jason. _"Take as long as you need. Where were you thinking of escaping to?"_

"That safe house near the border, I'm taking Johnny with us. We'll have our phones with us if it's an emergency."

"Things have been quiet. Alcazar's still in the hospital. Unless Craig shows up I don't think I'll need you."

"Good. Elizabeth and I have a lot we need to work out."

"What about Sam?"

"We're done. I told her to get out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason reached the studio to find the door open and Elizabeth pacing the room. He took the time to watch her. She was talking to herself, obviously still fuming about what had happened with Audrey. Jason smiled softly at the sight she made. He knew getting them all out of town was the right thing to do; all he had to do was convince Elizabeth. Jason was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Elizabeth watching him. _"What in hell is so funny Jason Morgan?"_

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Why are you even here?"

Was she kidding? "I was worried. Between the papers and the reporters at the hospital..."

"You saw that?" Elizabeth asked as tears fill her eyes.

Jason was surprised by her sudden tears. After taking a deep breath he led her gently to the couch. _"It's okay Elizabeth. You didn't do anything wrong."_

"I told so many lies. Maybe I deserve this."

"I can't believe that. I know you. You didn't set out to hurt anyone. You believed what you were doing was right." He told her as he gently rubbed her back trying to calm her tears. When he had succeeded, Jason tilted her chin till their eyes met. _"Do you trust me?"_

"Of course I do."

"I want to take you and Cameron out of town. Just for a few days. Let things blow over some."

"Jason, I have a job. I just can't take off anytime I want."

"I talked to Monica."

"You already asked Monica to let me have the time off. Why would you do that?" Elizabeth asked, already against the idea.

_"I would do it because I care about you, about Cameron and our baby. You don't need anymore stress. It's not good for you or the baby. It'll just be for a few days."_

"Where would we go that we could escape all of this?" Elizabeth asked, slightly intrigued.

_"There's this safe house near the Canadian boarder. I thought I might take you there. It's quiet and there's a lake. I think it's still too cold to swim but there's a boat we could go out on."_

"I don't know Jason. There's so much I need to do here."

"I know. It can wait. All I'm asking is for you to take care of yourself first."

"I really want to." Elizabeth admitted softly.

_"But?"_ he questioned, knowing she was starting to cave.

_"I don't want to ruin your life anymore than I already have."_

"If you and the children are safe and happy my life is fine." Jason insisted.

_"I don't have a choice do I?"_

"I would never force you to do anything, you now that."

"I know. What about Spinelli?"

"What about him?" He asked confused by the question.

_"You're just going to leave him here? You are, aren't you? I'll agree to leave town on the condition that Spinelli comes with us."_

"You're serious?" Jason asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_"Take it or leave it Jason."_

"You are the most stubborn person I know." Jason told her shaking his head. _"Fine, Spinelli can come too."_ Jason relented, already regretting the decision.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Even though the cabin was small it was very comfortable. It sat near a lake, and Elizabeth could a see a boathouse. The three hour drive there had been filled with tense silence. Spinelli had managed to keep Cam distracted and entertained until he fell asleep so that he wouldn't notice. As awkward as things were she was glad to be out of PC and the chaos that was the town. Elizabeth hated that she and Jason couldn't seem to talk to one another anymore. There had been a time they could talk about nearly anything. All that had changed when she told him the truth about the baby. Now it felt like they were strangers.

She knew Jason was determined to talk about their situation and what they were going to do. The truth was they had a lot to talk about, Jason was a wonderful man and would make an amazing father. Their son or daughter would be very blessed to have him as a dad. Elizabeth's only real fear was becoming an obligation. She knew he wouldn't say or use that word. That's just the kind of man Jason was. But she knew what being an obligation felt like though, it was how she spent her childhood. There was no way her children were ever going to feel the same way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason was exhausted by the time they reached the cabin. He carried a still sleeping Cam into the master bedroom and placed him on the bed. He ran a hand through the boy's messy curls. He could see so much of Elizabeth in him. He wondered if his own child would look like her as well. He pushed those thoughts aside and walked back out to the main room. Johnny and Spinelli had already brought all their bags in. Elizabeth was hiding in the kitchen, busy making them something to eat. Dinner was quiet but considerably less tense then the ride up had been. Elizabeth and Jason were still ignoring one another and the conversation they needed to have though.

Johnny watched them and shook his head, the two of them had been doing the same song and dance for years. Once Elizabeth had gone to bed Johnny started working on his boss and friend. _"Hey, Jason you know there's only three bedrooms right?"_

"Yeah, I didn't really plan on Spinelli joining us. I gave Elizabeth and Cam the master bedroom. You and Spinelli can take the other two."

"What about you? I mean, even you need to sleep sometime."Johnny pointed out.

_"I'm taking the couch."_

"You know, Jason, now might be a good time, not to mention perfect oppertunity to work things out with Elizabeth." 

Jason shook his head. _"She has enough to deal with."_

_"When are you going to get things setteled then? Your child is going to be here soon. Don't you want to be a least be able to talk to its mother?"_

"This is between us."

"Like hell it is. There two children involved now."

"You think I don't know that?" Jason shouted in frustration. He needed some space before he blew up again. The last thing he wanted was for Cameron to see him like this. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"_Hey, Quick Draw, those two always like that?"_

"Since they met, it's always been the same push and pull."

"How long ago was that?"

"Damn near eight years."

"Wow. Eight years. Someone needs to... I don't know lock them in a room or something."

"You know Spinelli, that's not a bad idea. Of course Jason might kill us when they get out." Johnny said already working out a plan in his mind.

_"Nah, the Alluring One would stop him."_

"You mean Elizabeth? Yeah she probably would. Did you know the bedroom doors on this place don't open from the inside? Sonny setup all the safe houses that way."

"Stone Cold isn't just going to go in there."

"You're right what we need is..." Johnny noticed Cam coming down the hall and smiled. There was no way Jason would suspect the toddler. _"Hey Cam what are you doing up?"_

"Hungry." He said rubbing his empty little tummy.

_"Oh, I'll get you something." _He lowered his voice then said. _"Spinelli, see if he'll help us."_

"You want to include Little Dude?"

"Jason loves kids. There's no way he'd think something was up if we enlisted his help." Johnny insisted.

_"Hey Little Dude, you wanna play a game with us?"_

"What game?"

"Well your Mommy and Stone Cold, I mean Jason are being silly. So we thought we might tick Jason into mommy's room and..."

"Like a time out?"

"Yeah, something like that. You want to help us?" Johnny asked as he put a plate of food in front of the boy."

_"'Kay. Mommy lowves Jase. I heard her tell the baby. I not want her to be sad anymore. Jase make mommy happy."_

"I know buddy. That's why they need to talk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason checked the perimeter of the house three times before he had cooled off enough to go back inside. He knew Johnny was right, the longer they waited to talk the harder it was going to be. There was nothing he could do tonight, he wasn't going to jeopardize the chance to get a good nights sleep. Jason was surprised to see Cam sleeping on the couch when he walked in the cabin. He picked the boy up and carried him back to bed. Jason gently laid him back down but when he tried to leave a small voice stopped him. _"Stay."_ he closed his eyes and briefly considered the request. What harm would it really do to stay till he fell back asleep? Jason kicked off his boots and settled on the bed with Elizabeth and Cam. The last few weeks finally caught up with him and soon his eyes drifted closed.

When Cameron was sure both adults were asleep he got up from the bed. He knew his Mommy was going to be upset, but he didn't want her to be sad anymore. He went in to Spinelli's room. _"'Nelli. It work."_

"Yeah? Good job Little Dude. You can crash in here and I'll take the couch." Spinelli passed by the master bedroom and was a pleased with what he saw, Jason had his arms protectively around Elizabeth. He pulled the door shut and headed off to get some shut eye. When Jason woke up there would be more no sleeping for anyone. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The moment Jason woke up he knew something was off, he had fallen asleep with Elizabeth and Cameron. The sun was just beginning to shine though the windows telling him it was still early. He shifted and realized that sometime during the night Elizabeth had tucked herself against his side. He closed his eyes and savored the rightness of them being together. He watched her sleep keeping one hand on her swollen stomach.

He finally moved deciding it was best if Elizabeth didn't wake up to him holding her, not to mention the fact he needed to find Cam. He placed a soft kiss to Elizabeth's forehead and then bent to kiss her stomach over their child. He was half way to the door when he realized something very important. Sonny had refitted some of the safe house doors. He, no they were trapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spinelli woke up when he heard Jason calling his name. Instead of answering he went to wake Johnny up as well. _"Hey Quick Draw."_

"Go away, Spinelli. It's too early to be up." The guard mumbled.  
_  
"Tell that to Stone Cold."_

"Shit. Jason's up already? I guess there goes our peaceful and relaxing morning. What about Liz is she up yet?"

"So far it just seems to be Stone Cold."

"Okay. I'll handle Jason. You go check on the kid." Johnny pulled on a shirt and walked over to the master bedroom. He knew Jason pretty well, and knew his reaction was going to be explosive._ "Hey boss, what's up?"_

"I'm locked in. Just, open the door before Elizabeth wakes up."

"I can't." Johnny sated calmly.

_"You can't?"_

"Okay, I won't." Johnny relented.

_"What?" _Jason asked shocked. _"Johnny, I don't..."_

"Spinelli and I thought this would give you two a chance to talk."

"So, you are telling me that you're not going to let us out?"

"Nope."  
_  
"Why the hell not?" _Jason asked, his voice slightly louder than necessary.

_"You and Elizabeth love one another. You're about to have a child together. The two of you should be enjoying this. Instead you're both miserable. Talk to her Jason, tell her what's going on in that head of yours. Then convince her to tell you what she's feeling."_  
_  
"I know all this, Johnny. It's just,"_ he paused trying to gather his thoughts. _"I don't know. It's like we're strangers anymore."_

"Fix it. This is your chance."

"You're really not going to let us out?"

"Not until you work things out."

"Elizabeth can't be trapped in here." Jason said trying to reason with his friend.

_"Nice try, we already thought of that. There are a couple of coolers in the closet. Have a good time."_

Jason heard Johnny walk away. Part of him wanting to hit something, but knowing it wouldn't help, he chose instead to search the closet. True to his word Johnny had placed inside the closet two coolers filled with food and drinks. His bag sat next to them. He had to give Johnny and Spinelli credit they had thought of everything. He grabbed some clothes then headed into the shower.

He stepped under the warm water, letting it wash some of his anxieties away. He dreaded explaining all this to Elizabeth. But things had to change, and somehow he had to make Elizabeth see she meant more to him than just being the mother of their child.

Jason stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed. He sat back down on the bed and just watched Elizabeth sleep for awhile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was having a wonderful dream. Her favorite dream in fact. She and Jason were making love. His hands were all over her body sending waves of pleasure through it. She moaned softly as she felt him touch her cheek. _"Elizabeth." _his voiced whispered.

Slowly Elizabeth blinked and realized she wasn't dreaming. Not completely._ "Jason? What's going on? Where's Cameron?"_

"He's probably still asleep. Um, we have a small problem."

"What?" She asked sleepily.

_"Johnny and Spinelli locked us in here."_

"They what?"

"They want us to work things out. Talk." Jason admitted with a shrug.  
_  
"How could they think doing this was a good idea?"_

"I think maybe they were right." Jason saw the look of shock and interrupted her before she could speak. _"Elizabeth, we need to work things out. This is the first time in our entire relationship that we haven't been able to talk. Even when we were barely speaking we could still talk if we needed to." _He said thinking back to when Emily had cancer.

_"I know, I'm sorry."_

"I don't want you sorry. I just want you happy."

"I am."

"Don't lie to me. You never did before. Please don't start now."

"I hate feeling like an obligation to you." She whispered softly.

_"What?!"  
_


	15. Chapter 15

AN:

Okay the next few chapters are tearjerkers. Just so you know. This chapter is for my girls in chat, who continue to stalk me.

Kelly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Fifteen**

_"What?"_ Jason asked._ "How could you think that?"_

_"Because it's true, Jason. This baby has turned your life upside down, and I know you Jason. You always try to do the right thing. Like when you proposed." _Elizabeth tried to explain, wanting out of their apparent room, yesterday.

_"Elizabeth..."_ Jason said softly.

_"No. It's okay I'm used to it, but still, I thought... I hoped you'd be different." _Elizabeth said trying to make him understand.

_"I am, I feel a lot of things for you, but obligation is definitely not one of them. When I asked you to marry me I meant it. Nothing would make me happier." _Jason tried to make her understand.

_"What about Sam?" _Elizabeth asked softly.

_"What about her? I told you it was over between us."_ Jason replied as he tried to make her meet his eyes. _"What Sam and I had is, and was over, and it had been for a very long time."_

_"It wasn't when you were staying at my studio." _Elizabeth muttered as she looked away.

_"What did you say?" _Jason asked. "_What about the studio?"_

_"I said it sure wasn't over when you stayed at the studio."_ Elizabeth said as her eyes flashed with anger.

_"What do you mean by that?"_ Jason demanded as he saw the fire in her eyes.

_"Does it matter?" _she asked softly.

_"Hell yes it matters."_ Jason snapped. "A lot of things matter. Why you didn't tell me the truth for one thing, that sure as hell matters."

"I did tell you the truth, you just didn't seem to hear or care." she snapped back. _"All you cared about was your precious Sam and that proved to me that I was doing the right thing and that you didn't want to be the father of my baby."_

_"Elizabeth, I had just been shot, what did you expect?"_ Jason asked stunned.

_"Being shot didn't stop you from carrying on about Sam nonstop."_ Elizabeth snapped as she glared at Jason. She knew that she needed to get out of there before she started crying. She also knew that no matter how much she loved and was in love with Jason that he would never feel the same way about her.

_"Elizabeth, where is all this coming from? You are the one that didn't tell me, you are the…"_

_"Wait just a damn minute!" _Elizabeth snapped as she glared at Jason._ "When I came to tell you, when I found out the truth, you already knew. You listened to Carly, of all people, and you said it was for the best. You didn't even ask me if it were true, you just took a woman who you knew hates my guts and doesn't want me anywhere near you, you took her word for it. It was none of her business, but, did that matter? No, of course not, and besides all you cared about was that it wouldn't come between you and your precious little Sam."_

_"That's not true."_ Jason yelled. _"I wanted it to be mine. I wanted to be the father of your baby."_

_"Jason, please don't lie to me, not now not about that."_ Elizabeth pleaded as her eyes filled up with tears.

_"Lie to you, I am not lying, Elizabeth, I wanted to be the father of your baby. I wanted it then and I still want it now. You mean so much to me Elizabeth."_ Jason said as he reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

_"Don't Jason, just don't. I can't do this." _she said as she stood tears falling down her face. _"I can't let myself do this, I can't. I won't."_

_"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you. I know that you being upset isn't good for the…"_

_"The baby." _Elizabeth finished. _"That's all you care about isn't it, your baby?"_

_"No Elizabeth."_ Jason said shaking his head. _"This is not just about the baby. This is about us, you and me just as much, if not more than it is about the baby."_

_"Come on Jason, you and I both know that we wouldn't be here right now, together, if this wasn't your baby that I am carrying." _Elizabeth argued.

_"I don't know that,"_ Jason replied. _"Elizabeth, the two of us, there is something there and there always has been. We…"_

_"Wait Jason, just wait. Why are you and Sam suddenly over?" _Elizabeth asked because she knew it would kill her to have him say they were just friends again.  
_  
"She wasn't who I thought she was." _Jason replied as he stood and paced around the room. _"She's done some things that I can't forgive, not that I would want to. She went to a lawyer and said that she was there at my request. She wanted the two of us to take this baby away from you and she expected that she and I would raise it. I would never do that to you Elizabeth you are the mother of my child and the only mother this child will ever know. This baby is ours, yours and mine and we are the only two people that should ever raise it. And truth is Sam and I haven't been right since last summer when…"_

_"When she slept with Ric, and you, you made the mistake of sleeping with me." _Elizabeth blurted out.

_"Elizabeth, look at me."_ Jason demanded as he walked over to her and pulled her face up so he could look into her eyes_. "I do not now, nor did I ever, think that the night you and I spent together was a mistake. That night was, Elizabeth that night meant more to me than I can ever say. That night gave us this miracle," he said as he gently rubbed her stomach where their child lay. "And, even if it didn't I would never look back on it as a mistake nor would I ever have a single regret that it happened at all."_

_"Jason?" _she whispered as his hand moved to her cheek and his eyes locked with hers.

_"Elizabeth!" _he whispered as his head lowered slowly with a questioning look in his eyes.

_"Jason, I can't do this again." she said softly as she stepped back although she could feel her body start to react the way it always seemed to when he was near. " I can't. I won't. It's better if we don't…"_ she stopped suddenly as he jerked her into his arms and slammed his mouth down on hers. Just the touch of her lips had him hard as a rock and aching for what he had only enjoyed one other night.

_"Just shut up." _Jason growled as his coaxed her mouth open and thrust his tongue inside searching for hers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_"Stop, Jason."_ she said finally pushing him away. _"I can't do this." she whispered desperately._

"Can't do what Elizabeth?" he asked gently as he cupped her cheeks in his hands.

_"I can't, Jason I can't let you kiss me and then push me away or tell me that we can only be friends. Yes, I know that I have hurt you, but Jason please don't do this to me again."_ she pleaded her eyes silently begging him.

_"Elizabeth, you don't understand." _Jason said as he tenderly took her hand and led her over to the bed to sit down._ "Whether either one of us want to admit it or not, we have always been much more than just friends. I told you once that there are no words to describe what I feel for you, and there still aren't."_

"Jason, when you say things like that and look at me like that, I…" she said softly as her eyes locked with his.

_"You what?"_ he asked as he literally got lost in her eyes.

_"I allow myself to believe that you and I could be more, but I know we can't."_ she admitted, still staring at him, losing herself in his eyes.

_"Why don't you want us to be more?" _he asked finally.

_"Because, Jason, I can't do it again. I can't get my hopes up and allow myself to believe that you want to be with me, that you care about me, that there is something more for us. Last time Jason, we sat on your leather couch together and we both agreed that we wanted to try and then,"_ she tried to explain as her eyes suddenly filled up with tears.

_"Please, don't cry." _he pleaded as he wiped her tears away. _"I don't want you sad and I don't want you sorry. You deserve all the happiness you can get and that's what I want for you, what I want to do for you."_

"Jason, when we decided to try, I thought that you and I were headed towards something so special. I thought that we had a real chance at something good, something that I had only dreamed about, then suddenly, almost out of nowhere it was gone and I was left all alone and destroyed Jason. Then two seconds later, you moved on to your happy life with Skipper, and I was left to watch as you showed me that everything I thought, everything that I dreamed could be, was all a lie. She actually told me that you said that you never loved me. She said I made you up in my head and I guess that was true. I was such a fool, I thought we were one thing and you proved to me that we, rather, I was nothing. I can't do that again Jason, I won't." she said as she started to sob._ "I almost didn't survive it back then, and I know I wouldn't survive it now. Don't you understand Jason, I loved you. I loved you so much and you destroyed me, and then you asked me to keep your relationship with her a secret. You broke my heart and then you stomped on it."_

"Elizabeth! That wasn't true. Whatever she told you about us, it wasn't true." he whispered as he dropped his head in shame. _"I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I have never wanted to cause you pain. I'm so sorry."_

"Yeah, I know you are Jason. But, I also know that whatever it is that you think that you feel for me, that there is no word for, that it will never be what I feel for you and as much as I…" she suddenly stopped as she realized what she was about to say.  
_  
"Is this why you didn't tell me?" _he asked in an almost silent whisper.

_"No!" _she snapped, shaking her head furiously. _"I came to tell you, and I had every intention of telling you, but you already knew. Because, low and behold Carly found you first and told you what she thought she knew. Why you thought I would ever tell her a damn thing is beyond me, but, you just once again accepted blindly what your so-called best friend said. Jason, you said that it turned out for the best. Why in God's name would I then tell you that you were the father of a baby that you had just stated plain as day that you didn't want?"  
_  
_"I did want, I do want our child."_ he said furiously. _"Damn it Elizabeth, I have wanted this child to be mine since the night that you said you were pregnant. I thought that you wanted Lucky to be the father. Elizabeth, you went back to him, so I said what I thought that you wanted to hear. Then when you asked me if it turned out the way I wanted, I was just about to tell you that no it didn't and then.."_

"Then Sam barged in." she finished.

_"Right, she came in and you left." _he said flatly.  
_  
"I left because you couldn't wait to tell her that the baby wasn't yours, that it was Lucky's. I didn't want to see the smug satisfied look on her face. I didn't want to have to hear the two of you rejoicing in relief that your one night stand that meant nothing didn't make you a father to a baby that you didn't want and weren't ready for."_ she spat as she turned totally away from him.

_"Wait just a damn minute. I am getting sick and tired of you thinking that you know what I feel or what I want." _Jason snapped angrily.

_"What else could I do Jason? You never tell me anything. All that you have ever told me is that we couldn't be together because it's too dangerous. Amazing how all that danger just disappeared when Skipper and Skanky came along. You know what though Jason, its fine, it doesn't even matter. I don't need to be with yet another man who treats me like I am nothing. I may not be..."_

"Shut up! Just shut up." he yelled._ "I swear you make me crazy. Damn it Elizabeth!"_

"Don't you swear and yell at me Jason Morgan." she snarled finally when the silence became too loud.

_"Okay, it's your turn to listen for a change. You say I never tell you anything. Well, that's all about to change. Get real comfortable, cause you are going to sit there and you are going to listen. No Elizabeth don't you even think about it." _he warned as she started to stand._ "I said that you were going to listen to me, and you are." _Jason commanded in a voice that she had never heard him use before.

_'Damn!'_ she thought to herself. _'That voice should be making me mad, not exciting me.'_

"Are you listening to me?" he snapped finally.

_"Yes, I'm listening." _she replied. _"Fine Jason, you want to talk, go ahead."_

"First of all, if you ever say that our night together was a mistake again, I am seriously going to lose it and then I am going to spank you." he warned.

_"What?"_ she gasped, feeling the heat in the room heighten, and a flush to start to cover her skin.  
_  
"I'm not finished. Elizabeth, I want you to think about something. Was that night, that so called one night stand, anything like the night that you spent with Zander? Just think back a minute." he urged as he watched her closely. "What we felt, what we did, what we shared, Elizabeth, it wasn't a one night stand. Hell, it wasn't even sex. We made love. We made sweet love that was about eight plus years overdue. I couldn't stop touching you. Just remember that night. I wouldn't let you go. I kept you in my arms as long as I could. I never wanted you to leave. That night,"_ he said with a gulp as his eyes held hers again, _"that night brought it all back. That night took me back to when it was just you and me. Back to where all that mattered was being with you. Elizabeth, you talk about loving me back then and that I never knew how much you fell in love with me, I don't think you ever knew how much I fell in love with you either."_  
_  
"Jason!" _she gasped, totally shocked by his admission.

_"Shh, I'm not finished. I fell so in love with love with you and it scared the hell out of me. What I felt for you, hell what I still feel for you is stronger and more intense than anything I have felt for anyone else on this earth. You, Elizabeth, you are the one person on this earth that it would absolutely kill me if something happened to. My life is filled with danger, no wait," he pleaded as she sighed and threw up her hands in exasperation. "Just wait," he said again with a grin. "I'm not bringing up the danger because I am trying to push you away or trying to say that we can't be together because of it. I just meant that I am surrounded by death and danger and it doesn't even faze me the way that it should, but just thinking about my life taking yours away makes me insane. I can't even contemplate a world where there was no you. Elizabeth,"_ he said as he pulled her towards him and gently cupped her face. _"Don't you know what you are to me?"_ he finally whispered.  
_  
"No Jason I don't. You've never told me." _she whispered back in reply. _"Jason the only thing I know is that when you said that you would try, you didn't, well, you did, but, not with me."_  
_  
"I swear you drive me crazy." _he mumbled rolling his eyes. _"I know all of that and I can say I am sorry until I am blue in the face and it still wouldn't make a difference, wouldn't be enough. I can't change the past. But, Elizabeth, somehow, somewhere deep down inside you, you have to know."_

"Know what?" she asked in confusion.

_"Know that I love you."_ he yelled. _"Damn it Elizabeth! I loved you then and I love you now."_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**

This chapter contains sexual content.**  
**

* * *

** Chapter Seventeen (NC17)**

_"What did you just say?" _she whispered thinking she must be hearing things. _"You love me?"_

"Yes, I love you." he replied as he took her hand in his and twined their fingers together. _"I loved you eight years ago, I loved you four years ago and I love you now. I have never stopped loving you."_

"Then why?" she asked simply as her eyes filled with tears.  
_  
"I don't know." _he admitted with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration._ "It was easier I guess. I knew that it would never last with them and it didn't matter because I knew it wouldn't hurt if they left. Elizabeth, I have done a lot of thinking recently; you know what I have finally figured out?"_

"No, what?" she asked as she gazed over at him.

_"I have figured out that the last two relationships both of us have been in have just been a waste of time. I finally realized that what I want is you, what I need is you. You are all I have ever wanted and that bond just got stronger after we made love last August. What we have together can't be replaced no matter how hard we try. This thing that we have that we have always had is undeniable, and we need to stop trying to hide it. I want to be with you now and always. I want to be the father to both Cameron and this new baby. I want to be your everything"_

"Oh Jason, you already are." she whispered and then as she leaned in and captured his lips with hers.  
_  
"I want you so much; I ache to be with you again."_ he muttered his lips still pressed to hers, then pulling away continued; "I want to make love with to you everyday for the rest of my life."

"I want that too." she moaned._ "Jason, please make love to me." _she pleaded as they fell onto the bed in each other's arms. Clothes falling away quickly fell away until there was nothing left between them.

_"Are you sure?" _he asked as he slowly started to push inside her.

_"I'm am more than sure, please Jason." _Elizabeth said as she tightened her arms around him, holding him as close to her as their child would allow. _"Oh!"_ she cried as he slid deeper into inside her, joining their them bodies and souls as well as their hearts.

_"I'll never let you go again." _Jason vowed as he moved slowly in and out of her, their eyes locked blue on blue.

_"Promise?"_ she gasped as she tightened around him and gloved him inside her.

_"I promise, I promise you forever."_ he said as his thrusts increased. _"You feel so good, even better than I remembered and believe me I have thought about being with you everyday."_

"Oh Jason, I love you!" she cried as she exploded around him.

_"Elizabeth!"_ he yelled as he came inside her. _"Did you mean it?"_ he asked finally as they lay wrapped up quietly in each other's arms.  
_  
"Mean what?"_ she asked as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

_"Do you still love me?"_ he asked his voice filled with hope.

_"Yes Jason, I love you. I never stopped loving you."_ she admitted._ "I loved you back then, I loved you when we made this baby and I love you now. Jason I will always love you. Even when you hurt me, I didn't, couldn't stop loving you."_

"I never stopped loving you either. I love you so much." he whispered as his mouth captured hers and his tongue explored the sweet recesses of her mouth.

_"You are saying that you want us to try, right?" _she asked tentatively a few minutes later.

_"No Elizabeth, I..."_

"What?" she whimpered as she tried to pull away.

_"We are way past the time for trying. Don't you think? There is no more trying, it's time to do, not try. I want a life with you, with our children. I want a home and not just a place to sleep I want a home filled with love and laughter and children. Our children. Elizabeth, I want to be Cam's father and I want to be your husband."_

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she questioned with a grin.

_"If I am, would you finally say yes?"_ he asked looking at her closely.  
_  
"I guess you'll have to ask and find out."_ she replied with a teasing wink.  
_  
"Okay fine, I will."_ he said as he started to climb off the bed.  
_  
"Wait Jason."_ she said suddenly.

_"What? Why?"_ he asked sharply , pausing all motion, as he looked down at her.

_"What about Sonny and Carly, hell Sam and Lucky?"_ she posed as reality set in.

_"No Elizabeth."_ he declared firmly said his jaw clenched._ "That's over."_

"I don't understand." she said as she watched him pull on his boxers and hand her his t-shirt.

_"This isn't about them and what they want anymore; it is about us and what we want. I want you, and that is all that matters now; I am not going to loose you again because of Sonny, Carly, Lucky or Sam. I won't put us through that hell again. I love you and want to spend my life making you happy. I want to marry you Elizabeth Webber. "_

"Oh my God, you are actually willing to fight for me, fight to be with me, aren't you." she asked in amazement.

_"Yes Elizabeth, I will fight anyone and everyone that I have to - to be with you."_ he vowed, his hands cupping her face gently.  
_  
"Then yes!"_ she shrieked as she threw herself into his arms. _"Yes, I will marry you Jason."_

"Oh my Elizabeth, my sweet, sweet Elizabeth." Jason said softly. _"I love you and I promise I will make you happy and I promise to fight like hell for you, for us, for our family. I will make sure that we finally get to have the life together that I have dreamed about ever since I looked into your eyes the first time. I love you my Elizabeth."_

"I love you too my Jason." she whispered as their lips connected and they fell silently to the bed again making sweet love to each other for the next couple of hours.  
_  
"Where's Cam?"_ she gasped as she came awake sitting up suddenly. _"Oh my goodness, I am a horrible mother."_ she cried as she tried to stand.

_"He's fine and no you aren't."_ Jason said with a laugh, shaking his head. _"You are a wonderful mother and Cam is fine. He's with Spinelli and Johnny. They were going to take him to the park and keep him busy today so you and I could talk."_

"Oh." she said and then laid back down in his arms. _"You mean you just let them leave us here locked in a room with no way out?" _she asked suddenly.  
_  
"Not exactly." _he admitted with a slight grin.  
_  
"What do you mean not exactly?" _she asked and then gasped when she felt their baby kick against her ribs.  
_  
"Wow, that was some kick." _Jason laughed with delight. _"That's some strong kid we got in there."_

"You're telling me." Elizabeth murmured._ "He's been kicking like that for weeks."_

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly as he let his hand rest on her stomach where their child lay.  
_  
"No, it doesn't hurt."_ she denied softly. _"Every time he kicks it reminds me that I have a part of you inside me."_ she whispered and then closed her eyes, so amazed by what she saw when she looked in his eyes.

_"God, I love you."_ he whispered and then kissed her gently. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers until her stomach growled loudly. _"I think someone is hungry."_ he teased.

_"I think you're right, our son is hungry." _she agreed with a laugh.

_"Son? You think it's a boy?" _he asked as he started to get out of bed.  
_  
"I think it is." _she admitted._ "It just feels like it."_ she explained with a shrug.

_"Have you picked out a name yet?" _he asked almost shyly.

_"Yes." _she admitted as she held her hand out to him to help her up. _"I want to name our son after the place where I met and fell in love with his father."_

"You want to name him Jake?" Jason asked.  
_  
"I want to name him Jacob and call him Jake for short." _she explained as she pulled his t-shirt on.  
_  
"I like that."_ he said with a grin. _"What about the rest of his name? Have you decided on a middle name?"_

"I thought I would let you decide that." she admitted as she sat down beside him on the bed.  
_  
"Okay, then how about Jacob Wynn Morgan?" _he asked softly. _"Wynn for the wind that I can only see with you."_

"I like that." she grinned as her stomach growled again. _"I think Jake likes it too."_

"I guess so." he laughed. _"Come on, let's go feed our little boy."_

"But we can't get out." she reminded him again.

_"Yes, we can."_ he said as he walked over to the door. Jason reached up above the door. After a moment he turned the knob and the door opened.

_"I thought you said that they locked us in."_ she said with a raised brow.

_"It's a safety mechanism. I wanted to make sure that you couldn't run away and that you would finally listen to me." _he admitted without apology.  
_  
"I love you Morgan."_ she grinned as she took his hand.

_"And I love you Ms. Soon to be Morgan."_ he replied._ "Now, let's feed Jake."_**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:**

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_"Well, I feel better."_ Elizabeth said with a sigh as she rubbed her stomach and than sat down on the sofa. She had just eaten and now she was tired and sleepy.

_"You should."_ Jason teased as he sat down beside her and then pulled her back into his arms.

_"This feels nice."_ she said a couple minutes later as she snuggled closer. _"I guess we need to make some plans."_

"Yes, we do." Jason agreed as he laced their fingers together.

_"Where do you want to live? Is she still at your penthouse?"_ she asked as she tilted her head up to look at him.

_"Where ever you are and no, I told her to get out."_ he replied quickly. _"All I need is you and our sons and that's home for me."_

"That's so sweet." she said with a grin turning her head and kissing him gently.

_"I know that you don't want to live in my penthouse." _he said finally, watching her closely.

_"Why do you say that?"_ she asked on surprised.

_"Because I know you and I know that you don't really want to start our life together where I lived with someone else."_ he replied.

_"You forget one thing though, my sweet Jason, I lived with you there first. That was my home with you before they ever came along."_ she reminded him.

"True. Did you think of it as your home even back then?" he asked softly as he (kissing) kissed her forehead.

_"I thought of you as home even when I didn't want to admit it." _she replied as she turned her head and looked up at him._ "The studio, when I lived there with you was really my only home."_

"Mine too. I loved the time we spent there together. I love you Elizabeth." he whispered.

_"I love you too."_ she replied. _"So, where do you want to live?"_

"We can buy a house, any house that you want." he said instantly.

_"But, what about until we find one?" _she asked with a frown. _"Do we have to wait to be together?"_

"NO " he replied vehemently. "We can stay in Sonny's old penthouse until we find the house we want. Would you be okay with that?" he asked almost timidly.

_"Jason, I would live anywhere as long as it was with you."_ she replied trying to reassure him.

_"I have a confession to make."_ Jason said as he turned her in his arms so he could see her face.

_"What?"_ she asked suddenly feeling nervous.

_"I talked to Sonny about his penthouse before we left and I called and made arrangements to have it repainted and fixed up so that it would be done by the time we returned home."_ he admitted with a rush.

_"Pretty sure of yourself, huh Morgan."_ she teased.

_"No, I was planning to ask you to move in there so I could help you with the kids and so that you wouldn't have to stay at your Grams even if you didn't want to be with me." _he explained.

_"Oh really? You honestly thought we could be just be next door neighbors?" _she asked brow raised slightly.

_"I thought if I got you that close I could eventually make you see things my way." _he admitted as his fingers played with her hair.

_"Jason, I could never have lived in Sonny's old penthouse next door to you and Sam. Seeing the two of you together everyday would have killed me." _she said softly.

_"I never would have asked you to do that. Things with her never worked, not like they were supposed to. Now, I understand why."_ he said as he moved her into his lap and then gently touched her face.

_"Why?" _she whispered as she moved even closer to him.

_"She wasn't you." _he said simply and then took her lips with his.

_"I could stay like this forever."_ she moaned a little while later.

_"So could I."_

"But, I know we can't. A lot of people are not going to like us being together." she mumbled into his chest.

_"Are you happy? Do you want to be with me?" _he asked putting his fingers under her chin and raising her head towards him.

_"Yes and yes."_ she stated emphatically.

_"Then that is all that matters. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks or wants. I have waited so long to be with you. I refuse to lose you now. You are mine."_ he declared forcefully. _"I will fight anyone who tries to keep us apart."_

"Oh, my Jason." she moaned as she pulled his mouth down to hers. "_I love you."_

"I love you too." he replied against her lips as the door flew open.

_"Mommy "_ Cam called excitedly as he ran inside.  
_  
"Hey Baby, did you have a good time today with Spinelli and Johnny?" _she asked still sitting contently in Jason's lap, never wanting to move.

_"Yes Mommy, me had fun." _Cam replied. _"Mommy happy now?" _he asked as he looked at her closely.

_"Yes Baby, Mommy is very happy now."_ she replied with a huge smile on her face. _"Very happy."_

"Good." Cam said. _"Now, me hungry."_

"Don't even bother saying thank you." Spinelli said with a grin as he looked at the pair. _"The Jackal is thrilled that Stone Cold and Stone Cold's Angel finally got it right."_

"Yeah, what he said." Johnny mumbled and then followed Cam into the kitchen just as Elizabeth and Jason burst out laughing. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days flew by. Before they knew it, it was time to return to Port Charles. Elizabeth knew without a doubt that she had never been this happy in her life. Being with Jason and being loved by Jason was even better than she could have ever dreamed. They had spent pretty much every minute for the past few days together. Just her, Jason and Cam. Cam was starting to form a deep attachment to Jason and she could honestly say that she had never seen her little boy as happy as he was when he was with Jason. Jason had fallen head over heels in love with her son and she knew that he already loved him as his own. She also knew, that unlike Lucky, Jason would never treat Cam as though he were second best.

Spinelli and Johnny always seemed to find some place to be or something to do because they would leave the three of them alone often. And now it was time to go back to Port Charles. She knew it and she had to admit that she was nervous. She and Jason had always been fine when it was just the two of them; it was the other people in their lives that always caused the problems.

_"What's wrong?"_ Jason asked, his hand reaching for hers as they drove towards home.

_"Nothing."_ she sighed as she looked out the window.

_"Don't do that, don't shut me out." _he pleaded as he twined their fingers together.

_"I'm just a little scared of what will happen when we get home." _she admitted in a rush.

_"Don't be scared and don't be nervous, whatever happens when we get home, we will face it together. Baby, it's you and me and our sons and nothing and nobody is going to come between us and change it, I promise you."_ Jason assured her softly._ "This won't be like last time. I won't let secrets and lies come between us. I promise I will never lie to you or put anybody before you and our family. You come first, never forget that."_

"Okay." she said, knowing that he meant every word that he had just said. She could read in his eyes how serious and dedicated he was to making them work this time._ "You're sure that the penthouse is ready because I don't think I can,"_ she suddenly stopped.

"Don't think you can what?" he asked watching closely as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

_"I don't think I can be without you."_ she admitted. "I have gotten used to sleeping in your arms every night and I don't think I can sleep without you."

"You won't have to." he assured her. "The penthouse is ready and I already had all of yours and Cams things brought over and I had mine moved in too. Our things are there, you just have to decide where you want everything. Baby, I wouldn't have come back yet if I wasn't sure our home was ready for us." he assured her. _"Now, stop worrying. I promise you Elizabeth, I will take care of everything, just trust me."_

"I do Jason, I trust you." Elizabeth said firmly. _"Wow, I guess we're here."_ she sighed as they pulled up at Harborview Towers.  
_  
"Yes, we're home."_ Jason replied with a smile.

_"I was already home Jason."_ she said looking up at him._ "Whenever I am with you, I'm home."_

"Ah Baby." he whispered kissing her soundly.

_"Mommy, where are we?"_ Cam asked looking around.

_"Home."_ she replied, her eyes locked with Jason's._ "We're home."_


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:**

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_"Jason?"_ she called as she came down the stairs the next morning.

_"What?"_ he replied from the leather couch where he was holding Cam and watching a video.

_"I have a doctor's appointment today at two." _she explained as she sat down next to him.  
_  
"You do, why didn't you tell me?"_ he asked looking over at her.

_"I forgot all about it." _she admitted._ "Do you want to come with me?"_

"Yes, I want to be there with you for everything." he said quickly.

_"Good, because I want you there with me." _she smiled_. "Jason, I..."_ she started to say as there was a knock on the door. Very quickly the knocking turned into a pound.  
_  
"Jason, I know that you are in there." _Carly yelled.

_"Carly." _they both sighed.

_"We might as well get it over with." _he said finally.

_"I guess you're right." _she agreed. _"Jason, I don't want her yelling around my son."_

"Our son and neither do I." he agreed as he stood with Cam in his arms and started towards the door.

_"Carly."_ he snapped as he jerked the door open.

_"What is going on here?"_ she demanded. _"Why are they here and what are you doing over here?"_

"Johnny, would you take my son over to the other penthouse and watch him?" Jason asked as he glared at Carly. _"Cam, you go with Johnny, and me and Mommy will come get you in just a little while, okay?"_

"Okay." Cam agreed and then went straight to Johnny.  
_  
"Your son?" _Carly gasped then glared at Elizabeth. _"You sure don't waste anytime do you Muffin? Oh Jason, what have you done? You?"_

"Enough!" Jason yelled and then jerked her inside and slammed the door after making sure that Johnny had Cam inside the other penthouse.

_"Jason, just because she's having your kid doesn't mean,"_

"Shut up Carly!" Jason yelled. _"Damn it Carly, just shut the hell up!"_

"Jason." she gasped, he had never spoken to her or looked at her that way before.

_"Listen Carly and listen good because I am only going to say this once. I love her. I want to be with her. I want it with every fiber of my being. We are together. We are a family. I am exactly where I want to be and I don't give a damn whether you like it or approve, this isn't about you. We have waited years to be together and now we are and you are going to stay out of it. This is how it is going to be Carly. You either accept it or you walk out that door and you never come near us again. If I have to choose, well there is no choice. That's the way it is Carly, accept it or there's the door."_

"You can't mean it Jason, what about Sam? Jason, you love her." Carly argued as she watched Jason walk over to Elizabeth and take her in his arms.

_"No Carly, I don't love Sam and I know now that I never really did. I have loved Elizabeth for years. She's the one. She's my forever. The two of us have wasted so much time, but, that is over now."_ Jason said firmly.  
_  
"But Jason she walked out; she broke your heart. She lied to you about your baby, how can you just forget all that?" _Carly yelled.  
_  
"It's simple Carly, I love her." _Jason said calmly. _"Look, I hurt her too, more than once. I let her walk away and never went after her because I thought she was better off without me while all along I made her think that she didn't matter by turning to Courtney and I will regret that for the rest of my life. Courtney and I never even stood a chance, because I could never love her, I was in love with Elizabeth and too damn scared to admit it. And Carly, Elizabeth never told me that the baby was Lucky's, you did. You ran over here and poked your nose in in where it didn't belong. You told Elizabeth that I didn't want a baby with her, when I have never wanted anything more. See Carly, you are the one that set all this in motion. Although, I never should have just taken your word for it, I should have asked and I didn't and that is on me."_

"But Jason..."

_"No buts Carly. You talk about her hurting me, but, have you ever thought about how many times she has saved me? She pulled me out of the snow and made me live when I wanted to just give up and die. She fed me soup and protected me over and over. She stole evidence from the PCPD and shredded it to save me. The night we made our baby she saved me from myself. Then Carly she found me in a church shot and wanted by the police after she thought that I didn't want her or our baby and what did she do? She took me somewhere safe; she got the bullet out and saved me again, while all the damn time I like a fucking idiot kept going on about Sam nonstop."_

"Why is that Jason? See that proves that Sam is the one,"

"No Carly, it doesn't. I was concentrating on Sam because she was all that I thought I had left. A part of me died when you told me I wasn't the father so I decided to take Sam back so I wouldn't have to be alone and watch Lucky Spencer get everything I have ever wanted yet again." Jason explained.

_"Oh Jason," _Elizabeth cried. _"I am so sorry." _she said as her eyes filled up with tears. _"We are both such idiots."_

"Yes, we are." he agreed as he turned her around in his arms and kissed her passionately.

_"You really love her, don't you?"_ Carly asked in dismay.  
_  
"Yes Carly, I do. I love her more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone."_ Jason said never taking his eyes off of Elizabeth.

_"I don't know if I can ever be friends with her, but I won't try and stand in your way. I want you happy Jason and if she makes you happy then that's good enough for me." _Carly stated calmly as she watched them closely. She still couldn't believe it, but all you had to do was look at the two of them and you could see the love. _"So, when is the wedding?"_

"As soon as we can arrange it." Jason said with a smile._ "I can't wait to make her my wife."_

"I've never seen you like this Jason. You look so, so,"

"Happy?" he asked.

_"Well yes, but, it's more than just happy. I don't know, you look like you are finally at peace." _she said in amazement.  
_  
"I am." he realized. "I finally am."_

"So you proposed and you didn't even give her a ring?" Carly scolded playfully.  
_  
"It's ordered."_ Jason assured her quickly.

_"It is?" _Elizabeth gasped.

_"Yes, I found the ring I wanted to give you years ago and I bought it, but, when you married Ric I threw it in the Harbor." _he admitted as he looked down at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. _"So the day after you told me the baby was mine, I ordered another one just like it. It had to be specially made so it hasn't come yet."_ he explained.

_"I told you no when you asked me to marry you in the elevator, but, you ordered a ring anyway?"_ Elizabeth asked in amazement.

_"What can I say? I knew that I would eventually make you see things my way and hell if you didn't I was going to kidnap you and keep you there until you did,"_ he said with a grin.

_"And just what were you going to do to persuade me?" _she asked with a pout.

_"Whatever it took and as many times as possible."_ he replied with a sexy smile.

_"Ahem guys, I am still here."_ Carly reminded as they practically had eye sex right in front of her.

_"We know." _Jason mumbled as he buried his face in Elizabeth's neck._ "You can leave anytime though."_

"Now how can I help your fiancée plan a wedding if I leave?" Carly asked with a smirk.  
_  
"You are going to help us with our wedding?" _Elizabeth asked the shock evident on her face.

_"Yes, I am. I am his best friend and I want him happy. You, it seems, makes him happy, so," _she explained._ "But, you hurt him."_ she warned.

_"I won't."_ Elizabeth vowed as she looked at Jason. _"I will never hurt him again."_

"You better not." Carly muttered as she watched Jason lower his head and take Elizabeth's mouth with his. _ "I'll just be going now." _she said finally when she heard Jason moan loudly. _'He's happy.'_ she thought as she looked back at them and then closed the door behind her leaving them safe and in each other's arms.   



	20. Chapter 20

AN:

OMG! I am so so bad. I realized that I started this over a year ago. And its still not done. WTH? So now I finally have some inspiration. Thanks to Luv. I hope you enjoy!

Special thanks to Chyna for being my beta. And to Luv for stalking me until I posted this chapter.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Elizabeth Webber, soon to be Morgan, was nervous. Today was her first day back to work at the hospital since the news became public. Kelly, along with Jason, had convinced her to only work part time at least until after the baby was born. Elizabeth wasn't fooled however. She knew Jason's goal was to get her to stop working altogether. It would be sweet if it wasn't so frustrating.  
_  
"Well look who finally decided to show their face. Jason finally let you out of your cage?"_

Elizabeth sighed before turning to face Audrey. She had hoped the nearly two weeks that had passed would have calmed her Grams down but apparently not. _"It's nice to see you too Grams."_

"Where have you been?" asked Audrey.  
_  
"I know this is hard to accept but I'm an adult. And I can make my own decisions," _Elizabeth told the older woman exasperatedly.

_"What about Cam and this baby? Shouldn't you be thinking about them?"_ Audrey snidely asked her.  
_  
"I am Grams. Jason is so wonderful with Cam and I know he's going to be good with this baby too."_

"What about Lucky? He is the only father Cam has ever known. Are you just going to pretend like he doesn't exist?" she questioned harshly.

_"That's up to Lucky. I have no idea where he is and if he cared about Cameron at all he wouldn't have just left him,"_ Elizabeth argued.

_"That's your fault, Elizabeth. How could you lie to Lucky after everything he's done for you?"_

"And that's exactly why I lied. Everyone in this town including you seems to think I owe Lucky. Is that what you want? For me to stay with Lucky because its expected. I don't love him anymore, I haven't for a while now," Elizabeth said trying to remain calm. After just a few minutes with her grandmother Elizabeth felt like a teenager again.  
_  
"Oh and I suppose you think you love Jason Morgan?" _asked Audrey. Rolling her eyes as she did so.

_"Yes Grams I do. He asked me to marry him."_

"I'm sure that was just to get his child," Audrey said.

_"If Jason only wanted the baby he could easily take it from me. He has more money and influence than I do. He loves me Grams. Jason even wants to adopt Cam. Something Lucky never even mentioned. Please can't you just be happy for me?"_ Elizabeth told Audrey trying not to get upset. The last thing she wanted was to risk her child by fighting with Audrey.  
_  
"Not if it means endangering your life with that criminal."_

"Audrey that's enough. Elizabeth has been through enough lately," Monica said gently. She had spoken very briefly with Dr. Lee about Elizabeth and knew the doctor was concerned with Elizabeth's health.

_"All her own doing. She knows Jason is dangerous." _The woman huffed indignantly.  
_  
"I don't agree with my son's choice of profession but he is a good man. And I know he will be a good father,"_ Monica told her with certainty. She still remember how Jason was with Michael. There was no doubt in her mind Jason would be even better with Elizabeth's children.

_"I'm shocked you're defending him Monica."_

"He's my son and I will always love him. Nothing he does can change that. Can you say the same thing about Elizabeth?" Monica told her friend harshly. Audrey stared at the two woman before shaking her head and walking off. Elizabeth sighed and set the charts down. _"Are you okay dear?"_

"Yeah. I expected Grams to react that way. In fact I expected worse," Elizabeth replied shrugging her shoulders.  
_  
"She doesn't like Jason much does she?"_ Monica asked with a kind smile.

_"No. ever since he stayed in my studio that winter. I think she was worried he would hurt me."_

"I think every parent worries about their child," Monica said in explanation.

Elizabeth shook her head in disagreement. Audrey always pushed her until Elizabeth did what she wanted. This time Elizabeth wasn't willing to even think about giving in._ "That's just it I'm not a child anymore. This isn't the first time she's done this either. Every time I don't do what she thinks is right... well you saw."_

"She's just worried and I can understand that. However she needs to trust you're judgment."

"I'm not sure that will ever happen." Elizabeth told the older doctor honestly.

Alan was sleeping when Jason opened the door to his hospital room. He hesitated to wake his father but Jason needed to talk to Alan. When Elizabeth told him about the baby he understood for the first time how Alan felt. The thought of never knowing his child terrified him. He had wondered if they hadn't been trapped if Elizabeth would have ever told him. Finally he realized she had been trying for months.

_"I'm not sleeping. I was just trying to avoid the nurses."_ Alan said opening his eyes to meet Jason's.  
_  
"You don't like hospitals?"_ Jason asked slightly surprised when Alan shook his head. _"But you're a doctor."  
_  
Alan smiled at Jason's reaction. Ever since the Metro Court situation Jason had been opening up to both him and Monica. Alan credited most of that with Elizabeth. _"That doesn't mean I like being a patient anymore than you. I suppose that's at least part of why Elizabeth took care of you when you were shot."_

"How did you..." Jason asked shocked that Alan of all people knew about that.

_"You would be surprised at what I know, Jason."_ Alan said with a slight smirk.

_"I... I'm sorry. I just never thought about what it must have been like for you and Monica to have your own son look at you like a stranger. Now I can't think of anything else."_

"Every parent, every child has regrets, Jason. Look at me and AJ. That's what every parent wants -- that's what I would want for my kids, that's what I wanted for you."

" But I pushed you away." Jason said regretfully. He hated to think about all the missed chances with Alan and even Monica.

_"Yeah, but, you know, eventually, every child pushes their parents away because they want to get out of the house, they want to live on their own. Only thing you can do for them is -- is teach them enough about the world so they can live on their own."_

"I you already know from the papers and Elizabeth but I... I'm going to be a father. Huh. Elizabeth is... is pregnant with my child, and she... she told me while we were trapped in the elevator. You know, I put my hand on... huh... on her stomach, and I felt my baby kick. I love my child. And never even seen it. I don't know if it's a boy or if it's a girl, but I would give my life for my baby." Jason said softly stuffing his hands uncomfortably in his pockets. After taking a deep breath he continued,_ "Now I realize that's how you felt whenever you saw me. When I walked out, when I changed my name, when you tried to protect me, I said, 'I hated you.' I mean, all those things you tried to talk to me about and make me understand, and I'd look at you and I'd feel like I... I couldn't give... give you what you wanted. You just wanted me to love you. You wanted me to be happy. That's all you were trying to say to me."_

"I regret how I acted when you had your accident. It affected not only you but AJ as well. I just wanted to know my son and I went about it the wrong way."  
_  
"I'm sorry I didn't understand. I'm sorry I... I didn't hear you until now, and it.. it could have been too late. I know that you love me. I know that now. I'm sorry."_

"I hope when you're a parent, that... that you'll learn from our mistakes. Let your child be who they want to be. And don't assume that they know how much you love them. You tell them that as often as you can. You'll run out of time sooner or later." Alan told him thinking about both Jason Quartermaine and AJ,

_"Elizabeth and I are getting married. I... I asked her while we were out of town."_ Jason said the corners of his mouth turning up in a slight smile.

_"Jason, son a child isn't a reason to marry. Trust me I know."_

"It's... it's not like that." Jason said quickly shaking his head as he spoke. "_I love Elizabeth. I have for so long... I thought the feelings had went away but last August when we... I was wrong."_

"What about Cameron?" Alan asked his son. He had seen the curly haired boy around the hospital with Elizabeth. He didn't want the child to be pushed aside.

_"I love Cam already. He's so easy to love you know and he feels like my son. I want to protect him and make sure he's safe. I... I want to adopt him."_

"And Sam?" Alan asked pressing Jason slightly.  
_  
"She... she was plotting to take my child. There was no way I could forgive her for that. Even if I still loved her."_ Jason said quietly. Glancing over at Alan he could see his father was in need of sleep. _"I should be going. I didn't mean to stay so long."_

"It's fine. I... Thank you for stopping by." Alan said sincerely.

_"I'm glad I did. Talking with you it... it helped."_ Jason said feeling more clam and relaxed than he had in a long time.  
_  
"I'm always here if you need me, Jason."_

"I know that now. Maybe once you get out of here you can get to know Cam better." The blonde said thinking the two would probably get along very well.

_"I'd like that. It's your grandfather I'm concerned with." _Alan said frowning at the thought.

Jason stopped at the door. To be honest he had forgotten all about Edward. Jason wondered what sort of scheme he was up to. _"You're right the old man has been too quiet."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

It had been a long day and Elizabeth was happy to finally be home. Even though they had only been at the penthouse a short time, the place, it was indeed their home. Cam had adjusted wonderfully to both the new place and routine. He and Jason had started to bond making Elizabeth even more certain she had made the correct choice.

Elizabeth had just gotten Cameron settled with a movie when someone knocked on the door. Moments later Johnny's head appeared. _"Mr. Quartermaine is here to see you."_

"Really? I wonder what he wants." Elizabeth asked confused as to why Edward would even be here.

_"He wouldn't say. Do you want to let him in?" _Johnny asked half tempted to just through the old man out. Jason was going to be pissed if Edward hurt Elizabeth.

_"Yeah I guess so."_ Elizabeth said sighing loudly.  
_  
"Elizabeth my dear, how are you and my great-grandchildren doing?"_ Edward asked as Johnny let him in and pulled the door shut.

"Mr. Quartermaine what are you talking about?"

_"Why Cameron and this new baby you're carrying of course." _The older man stated as if the answer was obvious.

_"We're fine." _Elizabeth said smiling softly.

_"Good. Good."_

"Mr. Quartermaine..." Elizabeth started hesitantly.

_"Grandfather or at the very least Edward. After all you are family now."_

"Edward why are you here?"

"Well to be honest I came by to see how my hoodlum grandson was treating you." Edward told her looking around the room.

_"As you can see he's treating us very well."_

"Thrilled to see it. I have to admit I was worried when I heard the news, but seeing that Jason is doing all this makes me happy. Now if you or the children ever need anything I hope you would at least consider coming to me."

"I'm not sure Jason..."

Edward huffed at Elizabeth's words. _"Nonsense this has nothing to do with Jason. This is about you and your children."_

"You wouldn't be trying to use me and the kids to get Jason back into the family?" Elizabeth bluntly asked the old man. She knew Edward pretty well after all these years.

_"I have to admit I considered it crossed my mind. You however my dear are far too smart to fall for one of my schemes." _Edward told Elizabeth smiling as he did so. Lila always told him Elizabeth was the one for Jason. And it looked as if she was right.

_"I'm glad you think so."_

"I just want the best for all four of you."

"Then we won't have any problems then."

"I suppose not." Edward said pulling Elizabeth into a quick hug. "Welcome to the family."

_"Thank you Edward."_ Elizabeth said unsure how to react.

_"I don't suppose we could keep this visit between us?" _Edward asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

_"I didn't think so. Tell Jason I'll be expecting him whenever he wants to talk."_

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked once Edward had gotten on the elevator.

_"Yeah. I think so."_ Elizabeth said sitting down on the couch. Her back and feet were sore.

_"What did the old man want?"_ Johnny asked trying to figure out if he should be planning his funeral.  
_  
"To welcome me to the family."_

Johnny was stunned by Elizabeth's answer. The old man had to be up to something._ "Seriously? That's it?"_

"Seems like." Elizabeth said shrugging slightly.

_"God I hope he isn't up to anything Jason will flip."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Jax you're back! How is the hotel coming along?"_ Carly said rushing to hug Jax as he walked through the door.

_"Everything is on schedule at least for now. It looks like we'll be able to open by October."_

"That's wonderful." Carly said already imagining the party she was going to throw.  
_  
"So is it true?" _Jax asked hanging up his coat. He knew with Carly it would best to get the drama over right away.

_"Is what true?"_ Carly asked feigning ignorance.

_"Is what the papers said about Jason and Elizabeth true?"_

"According to Jason it is." Carly said casually. While she had played nice in front of Jason Carly wasn't convinced about the situation.

_"You think he's lying for Elizabeth?"_

"I don't know. It wouldn't be the first time he's lied. God knows my cousin is useless."

"You're not going to cause trouble are you?" Jax asked concerned about his wife's reaction.  
_  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"Carly..."

"What? She isn't good enough for him Jax. She can't handle his life or the danger that comes with it. Am I supposed to just stand by and do nothing?" Carly snapped at her husband. Why couldn't he just understand and accept that Jason needed her. That she knew what was best for him.  
_  
"Jason can make his own choices Carly."_

"Not right now. He's blinded by that baby. If Elizabeth ever took off with it Jason would never recover." Carly insisted vehemently.

_"I don't see Elizabeth..."_

"You don't know her like I do, Jax. Elizabeth has this way of twisting Jason up in knots. Hell she's already gotten him to propose."

"Really?" Jax said only slightly surprised.  
_  
"Yes. I mean he just ended things with Sam."_

"Did you ever think that maybe he really cares about Elizabeth?"

"The only person Jason cares about is that baby. Elizabeth is just using him and I'm going to prove it." Carly said suddenly very angry with her husband. How dare he defend the twit?  
_  
"Carly what are you up to?"_

_"Nothing you need to worry about." _She said brushing his question off.

_"You do know Jason is an adult right?"_

"I'm his best friend and he needs me. Even if he doesn't know it yet."  
  
Jax shook his head at Carly. He wondered if she would ever learn. Hopefully Jason wasn't too angry when her plan exploded._ "I'm warning you Carly you don't want to do this."_

"I know you like the twit but trust me she's nothing but trouble."

"I'm more worried what Jason is going to do when he finds out. You said he was already angry with you before he left." Jax said reminding Carly of the conversation they had just before he left.

_"That was just him reacting to his secret being discovered. Don't worry so much Jax. I know Jason and he would never pick anyone over me."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Later that evening Jason came home to find Cam playing trains in the living room. When the boy looked up and seen him Cam immediately ran over to him. _"Jason!"_

"Hey there buddy," Jason said giving the toddler a hug. _"Where's Mommy?"_

"Make dinner," Cam said pointing towards the kitchen._ "Play?"_

"Of course I'll play with you," Jason said letting Cam lead him over the where he had been playing. After nearly two weeks the awkwardness Jason initially felt around the young boy was gone. _"Did you have a good day?"_

"Uh huh," Cam said nodding his curly head. _"Play friends."_

"Cam dinner's... oh I didn't hear you come in," Elizabeth said coming through the door.

_"I just got home,"_ Jason replied loving the sound of the word. _"How was your day?"_

"Long," she replied with a sigh.

Jason immediately picked up on the tone of the simple word and became concerned. _"Do you want to talk about it?"_ Elizabeth shook her head and then motioned towards Cam. The message was clear 'not now.' She took a breath before putting on a smile for Cam. It was one of those fake ones Jason hated. Later when they were alone they were going to talk.

_"Dinner's ready why don't you two wash up?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was a messy affair because Elizabeth had decided to make spaghetti. By the time dinner was over Cam had noodles and sauce everywhere._ "Alright young man it's time for a bath."_

"Let me give Cam his bath tonight," he said.  
_  
"Are you sure he can..."_

"I'm sure Elizabeth. I want to be apart of his life," Jason replied.

_"I know it's just..."_

"I'm not him, Elizabeth. I need you to believe that."

"I believe you. And it makes me love you even more," Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason finally got Cam to sleep. He kept asking for one more book and Jason couldn't refuse him. The boy had him wrapped around his finger just like his mother. When he reached the master bedroom Jason pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper. Next came his jeans leaving Jason in only his boxers.

Elizabeth was already in bed half asleep when Jason crawled in beside her. She immediately snuggled closer to him. _"You want to talk about it now?" _Jason asked placing a kiss to her cheek.

_"I had a fight with my Grams today,"_ she replied sleepily.

_"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."_

"Me too. I wish she could see what I see. The strange part was Monica defended us. I think she's happy for us," Elizabeth told him.  
_  
"Alan is too," _Jason said softly.

_"Oh?"_

"I saw him today after lunch," Jason told her.

_"I'm glad the two of you are working on things,"_ Elizabeth said looking over at him.

_"I'm so grateful that we had this chance. Alan could have easily died. I don't know how I would have dealt with us never working things out."_

"There's one more thing," Elizabeth said.

"What?" he asked.  
_  
"Edward stopped by."_

"Great. What did the old man want?" Jason grumbled his mind already racing.

_"To welcome me, well us really, to the family,"_ Elizabeth told him.  
_  
"That's it?"_

"Yeah. You don't trust him do you?" she asked.

_"Not really. He's tried too much for that. Especially when it comes to you and the children,"_ Jason replied.

_"We're fine. Edward was actually nice."_

"That's what worries me," Jason said softly.  
_  
"Jason, he just wants to be apart of your life."_

"I'm not going to let him use our family in one of his schemes," Jason told her.

_"I know Edward has done some very bad things, but he's always been nice to me. Can't you give him a chance?"_ Elizabeth asked.

_"Eliz..."_

"Please Jason can't you try for Cam and the baby? They need to have some family."

"This is, at least in part, about Audrey isn't it?" asked Jason.

_"Cam has so few people in his life. The Spencer's walked away from him when Lucky did. And now my Grams... I just don't see what the harm is if Edward..."_ Elizabeth said trying to explain herself.

_"I just don't want him to hurt you," _Jason said pulling her closer.  
_  
"He won't. Jason..."_

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me."

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asked gently.  
_  
"I'm sure. We just have to gentle," _she told him.  
_  
"Always,"_ he replied as his lips descended to hers.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Sam McCall was a complete idiot. Lucky was amused that the dimwitted brunette thought any plan Carly was involved in might work. She had a worse track record than Lulu. Still Lucky had to play along until his own plans could come together. _"Do you think Carly will really help you?"_

"Of course she hates Elizabeth more than I do." Sam told him smugly. Everything was going to work out exactly the way she wanted.

_"Just remember our deal, Sam." _Lucky warned standing up from the table. He had picked a small dive in the next town over. It was perfect for his plans.

_"I know, I know I won't hurt the princess." _Sam told her cohort rolling her eyes._ 'Much.' _She thought wickedly to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny looked around the room of what was his home. This was the first time he had seen it since Elizabeth and Jason moved in. Sonny barely recognized the place. The dark colors were gone. Jason had their men redo the place in soft colors matching Elizabeth style more.

_"Sorry about the wait I had to get Cam down for his nap." _Jason said as he walked down the stairs. He had been worried when Sonny came over. It wasn't just him anymore Elizabeth and his children needed him. That meant Jason had to be more careful when he worked.  
_  
"It's fine. So I see going away helped."_

"Me and Elizabeth finally talked if that's what you mean." Jason said brushing off the comment. Despite everything Jason still preferred to keep his personal life to himself.

_"Did Johnny and Spinelli really locked you in a room?"_

Jason nodded rubbing the back of his neck. He still couldn't believe what they did. _"Yeah and they asked Cam to help."_

"And they lived?" Sonny asked shocked at Jason's reaction.

_"So far. Elizabeth thought it was sweet. Well until she found out about Cam's part in it." _Jason admitted smiling at her reaction to Cam's involvement.

_"Things are good then?"_

"They're better. I asked Elizabeth to marry me."

"Again? I'm guessing she said yes this time." Sonny asked truly happy for his beast friend.

Jason nodded as he spoke. _"I was hoping you would be my best man."_

"Sure. Have you set a date yet?"

"No. if it were up to me I'd say soon. But Elizabeth..."

"Doesn't want to be fat." Sonny finished for him. He remembered when Carly was pregnant well.

"I don't get why she thinks that. She isn't fat. In fact I think she's never been more beautiful."  
_  
"Wow." _the older man said in surprise. Jason was never this open about his personal life.  
_  
"What?"_ Jason asked completely confused.

_"You really love her. I mean I know you said so but... I had no idea."_

"That's good though right?" Jason asked uncertainly. Sonny had been one of the many reason he and Elizabeth didn't work last time.

_"Its good to see you so happy."_ Sonny agreed immediately. In fact he didn't think he had ever seen Jason so happy before. Maybe him being with Elizabeth was going to be a good thing after all.

_"Did you need to talk about business?"_

"No. Things are quite. We still don't have a lead on Craig." Sonny said in disgust. The bastard had disappeared after the hostage situation was over. It was like the man was a ghost.

_"Then why did you..." _Jason started to ask. It wasn't like Sonny to just drop by.

_"I just wanted to see how you were doing."_

"I've never been happier."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason watched Elizabeth at the nurses' station. Even seven months pregnant she was beautiful. The last few weeks had been so wonderful and the knowledge he could have missed all of this scared him. None of that mattered though because he had his family. And nothing was going to tear them apart.

_"Hey there." _Elizabeth said smiling when she saw Jason.

_"Ready to go home?" _Jason asked kissing her cheek.

_"Almost. I just need to finish these charts. How was your day?"_

"Different." Jason said happily. Spending time alone with Cameron had been wonderful.

However he missed the look of worry and fear in Elizabeth's eyes. _"Cam wasn't any trouble was he? I know he can be a handful."_

"Elizabeth, we had a good day. I like being home with Cameron. It's just different than what I usually do. Being with Cameron isn't something I have to do. I want to be there for him. I want to be his father. Elizabeth, sweetie I need you trust that." Jason said quickly needed to make her see he wanted to do this.

_"I'm trying."_ Elizabeth said embarrassed by her reaction. She knew Jason wasn't Lucky. He had proved it over and over again in the last few days.  
_  
"Good." _Jason said brushing a strand of hair from her face. He wasn't sure if he ever hated Lucky as much as he did right now. The stupid boy had made Elizabeth doubt his intentions towards Cameron. With Lucky he knew the toddler was an afterthought. Jason however loved the time he spent with him. And while he couldn't wait to hold this new baby he loved being Cam's father just as much. _"Ready to go home?"_

"Yeah I can't wait to spend the rest of the day with my boys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam watched as Elizabeth and Jason sat in Kelly's eating. The three of them looked like a family. Well Sam wasn't going to let some tramp steal her life. Somehow she would get Jason back. Then together they could raise his child. All she had to do was follow her plan.

Carly seemed open to her idea when they talked early. She knew the blonde still hated her but thankfully she hated Elizabeth more. Jason had no idea what his 'best friend' was up to. Maybe Sam could tell him. Jason would toss the other woman out of his life leaving only Sam.

It was a wonderful dream. One she was going to make come true no matter what.


	24. Chapter 24

AN:

Long time no post huh? I keep getting stuck and have to have either Dom or Luv kick me in the butt. LOL My goal is to be done with this by Halloween. So we'll.

This is a short chapter but after you read it you'll understand why.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_"Elizabeth just the person I was looking for."_

"Hey Monica. I heard Alan was being released today."

"He is. Actually that's why I wanted to see you. We're having a welcome home party for Alan and I was hoping maybe..." Monica said hesitantly.

_"We would want to come. I know Cameron would like it but Jason... Let me talk to him before I make any promises,"_ Elizabeth replied knowing Jason wouldn't want to go.

_"I understand. You and Cameron are welcome even if Jason doesn't join you. After all you're family too," _she told Elizabeth.

_"Thank Monica."_

"My son is lucky to have you," Monica said hugging Elizabeth. The young nurse was caught off guard and didn't know what to say. Thankfully Monica's beeper went off breaking the moment. _"I have to go but I'll call you later."_

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief as Monica rushed off. She had no idea what Jason would say when she brought up the party for Alan. Jason was trying with Alan and Monica since the Metro Court. Edward however was another story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"How was your day?" _Jason asked when Elizabeth entered the penthouse.  
_  
"Good. It's weird to only be working part time. I'm so used to working almost everyday," _Elizabeth said with a sigh.

_"You don't have to work at all,"_ Jason told her as she sat _down beside him on the couch._

"I know this is hard to believe, Jason, but I like being a nurse," she told him.

_"Okay. I... I just want to take care of you,"_ Jason told her moving closer.  
_  
"I know and I love you for it. I saw Monica today. She said they're releasing Alan."_

"I'm sure he's happy to be going home," Jason replied pulling Elizabeth into his arms. Cam was still taking his nap and who knew where Spinelli was leaving the two of them alone.

_"It's nice that you've been trying with them. And I know it's in part because of me and this baby," _Elizabeth told him.  
_  
"In part." _Jason agreed easily. Knowing he was going to be a father and nearly missed it was what opened his eyes. _"Most of it was realizing that Alan could have died. All the excuses I used to push them away seemed silly."_

"I'm glad you said that," Elizabeth said taking a deep breath, like she was preparing for battle.  
_  
"Why?" _Jason asked curious.  
_  
"Well Monica is having a welcome home party for Alan..."_

"And she wants us to go?" he asked with a deep sigh.  
_  
"Yeah. I told her I would talk to you first."_

"I hate that house Elizabeth," Jason said running his fingers through his hair.  
_  
"I know but they're your family. And they're trying,"_ Elizabeth told him quietly.

_"Do you want to go?" _he finally asked.

_"I want to take Cameron. He knows Monica and Alan a little bit because of Emily. You don't have to go for us,"_ Elizabeth told him truly trying not to pressure him.

_"But you want me to."_

"I want you to want to go," she told him.

_"What in the hell does that mean?" _Jason asked completely confused. He had no idea how someone so small could get him so twisted up.

_"Don't go because you think I expect it. Go because you want to,"_ she explained laying her head on his shoulder.

_"But I don't want to go. Just thinking about being in that house with the old man..."_

"Then don't go. Cam and I will be fine with Johnny."

"Elizabeth please..." Jason started to say.  
_  
"What?"_ she asked in a slightly clipped voice.

_"I know this important to you. I just..."_

"It's okay. I didn't think you would go. I love you," she told him after a cleansing breath.  
_  
"I love you too. What time is the party?" _he finally asked leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Elizabeth Webber may be the only person, aside for Lila, that could get him to willing go to the Quartermaine mansion.

_"Why?"_

"Because I want to go with my family," he told her, with a small smile.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Jason hated being in the Quartermaine mansion. All it did was remind him of when he first woke up. Even now, he remembered their pleas and expectations. Over the years, he bonded with Emily and Lila. They had been so easy to care about. Monica had had been harder but eventually Jason believed that she saw him and not the son she lost. Alan took him by surprise. He never expected to think of Alan as his father. Over the years, the man had done thing that pushed Jason further and further away. Jason gave no thought to Alan unless he was forced to.

That all changed one February night. He had entered the lobby and saw Alan in the middle of a heart attack, something in him shifted. Simply knowing Alan might die without them working things out made him rethink. Then the lobby exploded and he ended up trapped in an elevator with Elizabeth.

He would always be grateful for that happening. He did not know if Elizabeth would have ever told him otherwise. Looking back, he could see all the times she tried to tell him but never quite did. He knew Elizabeth was struggling with something. He just never imagined this. When she told him about their baby Jason's whole outlook changed. For the first time in his life, he wanted to know about his family and his past.

It had been easier to get to know Alan than Jason thought. His father was different from the man Jason though he knew. It only proved to Jason how wrong he had been. Edward on the other hand he was not wrong about.

The old man was one of the main reasons he caved with Elizabeth. He didn't want Elizabeth and Cameron alone with the scheming old man. He also needed to speak with Edward about his visit to the penthouse. Apparently, Edward needed to be reminded of a few things.

Elizabeth was too willing to see the best in people. Jason knew she thought Edward was harmless but Jason knew better. Edward was determined to get Jason back in the Quartermaine family. Jason could finally sympathize with Edward but he had no interest in being mixed up in that drama. The life, the family he was slowly building was enough for him.

_"Are you okay?"_ Elizabeth asked when Jason continued to stare at the door.  
_  
"Yeah. It's just still hard to be here."_

"Thank you for doing this," Elizabeth said brushing a lock of hair from her face. She was wearing a dark blue dress that showed off her swollen stomach. Jason and Cameron were both in dress pants but without ties. Cam looked about as happy as Jason did about that fact.

_"I want to be close with Alan and Monica but... I don't think I will ever see eye to eye with Edward,"_ Jason said shaking his head.

_"And you don't have to."_

"Big House," Cam said looking around excitedly.  
_  
"It is Cameron,"_ Jason agreed kneeling down to eye level. It was nice to see Cam this excited about something. He was sure of himself and his surroundings. Jason liked to think it was in part because of his influence. _"This is where my mom and dad live. They're having a party."_

"Cake?" Cam immediately asked.

"I'm sure there will be cake," Jason said smiling at the boy's excitement.

_"Cam would you like to ring the bell?"_ Elizabeth asked knowing that Jason was stalling.

When Cameron nodded, Jason lifted the boys so he could reach the bell. He would have to remember that Elizabeth could be sneaky too. His fiancé knew exactly what he was doing. _"Happy now?"_

"Very," Elizabeth said as the door opened.

_"Welcome Miss Webber. I see you convinced Mr. Jason to come as well. And who is this?" _Alice said smiling when she saw Jason and his family. News of Jason's impending fatherhood was a shock. However, it seemed to be just the thing the Quartermaine family needed.

_"This is our son Cameron,"_ Jason said lifting him up. Cam smiled at Alice and laid his head on Jason's shoulder.

_"Very nice to meet you Mr. Cameron. The family is gathered in the living room," _Alice said showing them in and taking their jackets.  
_  
"Are you sure you want to be here? We still have time to run," _Jason said only half kidding.  
_  
"Jason stop," _Elizabeth giggled. It was almost cute the way he was acting. _"It's going to be fine. Monica will make sure everyone is on their best behavior. Just try to relax and have a little fun."_

'Not likely,' Jason mumbled to himself. When Alice opened the living room doors, the whole room went still. It was obvious no one expected Jason to show up.

_"You're came. Alan will be so excited to see you."_

"It's good that he's finally home. Where is he?" Jason asked awkwardly.  
_  
"Talking to Emily on the phone."_

"I bet she and Nikolas are having a wonderful time in Greece."

"I'm sure they are. Although I wish, they could be here. I hope that they will be back in time for the baby. Have you decided on any names?"

"A few. I think we're going to wait until he or she is born," Elizabeth said rubbing her tummy. Jason's eyes immediately caught the movement and had to hold back a groan. Since they had gotten together, Jason could not keep his hands off Elizabeth. Even after being nearly caught by Cam did nothing to quell it. Maybe he could convince Elizabeth to cut the night short.

_"Jason I'm so happy you decided to join us. Monica told me you and Elizabeth are getting married. Congratulations."_

"Thank you," Jason said sincerely. Even though he hated being here, Jason wanted Alan to know he was trying.

_"Hi,"_ Cam said from Jason's arms.  
_  
"Well hello there."_

"Cam this is my dad, Alan. He's your grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Cam asked slowly. He wasn't sure about all these new people. Jason was very nervous about being here. The man seemed nice however.

_"Yeah,"_ Jason affirmed softly. Jason put Cam down and he immediately headed for Elizabeth. He hated Lucky for the emotional damage he caused Cameron. The small boy was still so shy around people. _"I hope that's okay. I didn't think."_

"It's fine. I... thank you." Alan said trying not to cry. He never imagined being a part of Jason's family.

_"I meant what I told you about changing things between us. That starts with Cameron and this baby. However I expect you to treat them the same though. I won't have a repeat of what you and Monica did with me and AJ."_

"I understand Jason. I'm just grateful you're letting me in your life."

"Jason my boy I didn't think you would show up." Edward said slapping Jason on the back. He knew Elizabeth was just the woman to make Jason realize the importance of family.

_"Can you excuse us Alan? I need to have a talk with Edward."_


	26. Chapter 26

AN:

I am finally updating this one. Thanks so much once again to Dom. Have I ever mentioned that I love Edward? LOL!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-six**

_"We need to talk old man."_

"Is that so? What about?" Edward asked even though he knew the answer. He was surprised Jason had waited this long.

_"I think you know but I'm happy to explain it to you. How about we start with you little visit with Elizabeth the other day?"_ Jason said trying to keep his temper.

_"I was only..."_

"I don't car what you were doing there. Leave Elizabeth and our children alone. I will not let them be some pawn in one of your sick games." Jason ground out.  
_  
"Now look here Jason. I have known Elizabeth since she was fifteen. She and Emily are practically sisters. If I chose to visit Elizabeth it has nothing to do with you." _Edward said defending his actions.

_"They're my family of course it has to with me."_

"Despite what you seem to think I do know that you will never stop being a criminal or working for that horrible Sonny Corinthos. I know you will never be a doctor or come to work at ELQ. Jason when I look at you I don't see Jason Quartermaine I see the man you are now. I am so proud of how you have dealt with this whole situation. I'm even prouder that you finally got your priorities right. All I am asking is for the chance to know my great grandchildren."

"Why should I believe anything you are saying?" Jason asked after taking a few moments to process what Edward had said.

_"That's a fair question. One I don't have an answer for. You have no reason to trust me or what I am saying..."_

"Damn right." Jason practically growled.

_"But I am being sincere with you Jason. I have no schemes or plots up my sleeve. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."_

Jason closed his eyes and listened to what Edward was saying. For some reason he believed the old man. _"I... I'm willing to let you see Cameron for now but I expect you to behave yourself. I mean it Edward. If I even think you're up to something..."_

Edward nodded his agreement. _"I understand and thank you."_

"Just don't screw this up because it's the only chance you're going to get."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner everyone gathered back in the living room. It was hard for Jason to be in the Quartermaine house again. However he knew it was the right thing. Elizabeth was right family was the most important thing. And as much as Jason hated to admit it the Quartermaines were family.

_"Thank you." _Elizabeth said kissing Jason's cheek.

_"I didn't do anything."_ Jason said pulling her into his arms. Other than his talk with Edward the night had been fairly quite.

_"I know you don't want to be here and I understand why. But I know you're trying. I also know I'm part of the reason why."_

"I just want to do what's best for all of us. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan watched Jason with Elizabeth and Cameron he could see the love they all shared. Cam may never call Jason dad but there was no doubt in Alan's mind that's how Jason saw the little boy.

Jason had stunned him several times tonight. First by showing up at all. The best however was allowing Cameron to call him granddad. Alan gave at least part of the credit to Elizabeth. The young woman seemed to have this wonderful connection with Jason. Alan was happy for the family he was watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu sat in Dillon's room watching an old movie. Well pretending to watch it. She hated most of them movies Dillon seemed to love. In fact she had learned over the past few weeks she and Dillon had little in common.

Ever since the news about Jason and Elizabeth came out Milo had been avoiding her and Spinelli had disappeared. That left her alone with Dillon. While she liked Dillon Lulu found him more appealing when Milo and Spinelli were chasing her too.

She could hear the faint noises from downstairs. Lulu knew about the welcome home party for Alan. It pissed her off that Monica asked her not to come. She told Lulu that Alan didn't need her making trouble. Like Jason was going to show up. Everyone knew he hated the Quartermaines. Not that Lulu blamed him.

_"Hey let's sneak downstairs."_ Lulu said excitedly.

_"Lulu if Monica sees you she'll have a fit. You know she's still mad about you attacking Elizabeth."_ Dillon said calmly. He had heard about what Lulu did. It was surprising to see Lulu's reaction. Dillon wondered if he should rethink dating Lulu.

_"That bitch deserved it. How could she do that to my brother?"_ Lulu screeched at Dillon. She couldn't believe he was defending Elizabeth and Monica.

_"I don't know but if you don't calm down Monica is going to kick you out. The only reason you're still here is because of Emily."_

"I haven't done anything wrong! Elizabeth is the one who has been lying for months. Why am I the one who has to... ugh. I can't believe Maxie was right about her." Lulu said jumping off the bed and walking towards the door.

_"Lulu wait! Where are you going?"_ Dillon asked grabbing her arm.  
_  
"I already told you to the party."_

"But..."

"If you're too scared don't come but I am going." Lulu said storming out of the room to wards the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Lulu could hear the party as she made her way down the steps. It irked her that she had been excluded. After all, she was family. Besides, it was not as if Jason would ever willingly come here. Maybe if she whined to Tracy Lulu could get her sympathy. The other woman seemed more compassionate since the Metro Court.

Carefully Lulu opened the door and crept in. With so many people, she hoped not to be noticed. Her plan was working even after Dillon joined her that was until Lulu spotted Elizabeth and Jason. _"What are they doing here?"_ Lulu hissed at Dillon.  
_  
"I don't know but don't start..."_

"Looloo." Cam called when he saw the young girl.

The party practically came to a halt. Everyone turned around including a scowling Jason. Lulu could tell someone had told him about her fight with Elizabeth.

Dillon tugged gently on her arm. The last thing anyone needed was Lulu starting a fight. "_Maybe we she should go back upstairs."_

"No. Elizabeth is the one who shouldn't be here." Lulu sneered.

_"Lulu you need to stop."_ Dillon pleaded as he tried to pull Lulu towards the door.  
_  
"Why should I? She is the one who lied to everybody here. She's the one who broke my brother's heart," _she yelled at the entire room.

_"You need to leave."_ Jason warned his tone cold.  
_  
"Unlike the rest of this town I am not intimidated by you Jason. I know what and who you really are."_ Lulu scoffed at Port Charles' most feared resident.

_"That's enough young lady. You will either stop this behavior or you will leave this house, permanently." _The patriarch warned before Jason could react. Edward knew that if Lulu was not stopped Jason might not allow the family back in his life. He refused that Spencer girl to be the reason they lost Jason again.

"You can't tell me to get out." Lulu said to Edward her voice filled with scorn.  
_  
"But I can. This is my house and you will follow my rules."_

"Only because Alan bought it for you." Tracy reminded her sister-in-law.

The room immediately erupted in to a Quartermaine free for all. Jason just shook his head at the chaos. A few weeks ago, he would have simply left. Now however Jason hesitated. He knew how much family meant to Elizabeth. Who would have thought Jason Morgan one of the most feared men in this town would cave to a petite brunette's whims?

Suddenly the fight ended when Cameron started to cry. The whole room glared at Lulu as they tried to comfort the toddler. Tracy was the on who finally took charge of the situation. "I think you have caused enough trouble for one night." She said dragging Lulu out of the room with her.

Edward watched as Jason kept glancing at the door. He knew that something had to be done immediately. As far as Edward was concerned, all of the Spencers were nothing but trouble. First he would deal with Lulu and then Edward was going to deal with her brother. It was time people remembered exactly who Edward Quartermaine was.


	28. Chapter 28

Rating NC17

AN:

So I finally have an update!! I hate that I keep getting stuck on this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's mostly filler though.

~Kelly~

PS

Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Jason was thrilled to be home. The Quartermaine party had been a nightmare. Okay so the party itself was not terrible. Lulu Spencer crashing it however was. The young blonde was still so angry with Elizabeth. Milo had told him about Lulu attacking Elizabeth. He had acted so ashamed that Lulu thought Milo would protect her. Jason didn't know what to do. He could not just let her behavior go especially after seeing the look on Cameron's face. His son had been devastated. Cam didn't understand why Lulu was yelling at his mother. For that reason, Jason was pissed.

Cameron had been through so much lately. To be honest Jason was surprised at how well the little boy was adjusting. He no longer asked Elizabeth about Lucky. Instead, he seemed to thrive with the attention Jason was giving him. There was no way Lulu was going to ruin things.

_"Is he still asleep?"_ Elizabeth asked as Jason came down the stairs.

_"Yeah the party must have worn him out."_

"I'm sorry about Lulu." Elizabeth said quietly.

_"Elizabeth look at me." _Jason said tilting her chin so their eyes could meet. _"You have nothing to be sorry for."_

"But I lied to everyone for so long. If I had just..."

"That doesn't give anyone the right to attack you."

"But..."

Jason shook his head at her stubbornness. _"No, Elizabeth. This isn't anyone's business but ours."_

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Jason said kissing her softly. He could feel his body responding to the simple act. However, Jason did not want to hurt Elizabeth or their baby. He moaned as the kiss deepened.  
_  
"I need you."_

"What about..."

"Just make love to me." Elizabeth whispered pulling Jason's mouth back down to hers. As the kiss grew out of control, Jason stood with Elizabeth in his arms. Elizabeth pulled back and asked, _"Where are we going?"_

"Our bed. The couch isn't big enough."

When they reached the bed, he laid Elizabeth down gently. Slowly they removed each other's cloths placing kisses on the bare skin revealed. Finally, they ended back on the bed. Jason was lying on his back with Elizabeth straddling his hips. She eased herself down onto him letting a soft cry.

Jason held her still while he thrust slowly into her. His mouth found Elizabeth's nipple and he teased the sensitive peak. As Jason picked up the pace, she began to rock her hips in rhythm. Breathless urgent gasps soon filled the room. Jason knew neither of them would last much longer. It was always like this between them. At least the first time or two a night. It was almost as if they were afraid this time would be their last.

He moved one hand to Elizabeth's clit. She cried out as he circled the bud with his thumb. Elizabeth cried out in ecstasy as she convulsed around him. Jason lost control as his orgasm was milked from him.

_"I love you." _Elizabeth said resting her head briefly on Jason's chest. She loved lying in bed still connected to intimately to him. However, she was too far along for this position to be comfortable for long. Elizabeth moved to curl at Jason's side.

Jason brushed his lips across her neck. "I love you too. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. We're both perfect." Elizabeth said yawing loudly.

_"Perfect huh? I think I wore you out."_ Jason kidded as his arms tightened around Elizabeth.

_"You always do. Thank you."_

"You don't have to think me for making love with you Elizabeth."

"Not for this." Elizabeth said slapping Jason's arm. _"For going to the Quartermaine party."_

"You're welcome. Besides it wasn't that bad."

"I'm glad you think so because Monica invited us to dinner next week."  
  
Jason groaned loudly at the news. _"Please tell me you didn't agree."_

"Of course not. I told Monica I would talk with you first."

"Good."

"But the party wasn't horrible right? I mean before Lulu." Elizabeth asked turning in Jason's arms.

_"It wasn't bad. I know how important this is to you."_

"I want it to be important to you too."

Jason kissed Elizabeth so_ftly. He finally pulled away when the need for air became too great. "I just need time."_

"I know and I understand." The brunette whispered running her tongue over his chest.

Jason groaned and rolled them over. "_I thought you were tired?"_

"I guess not." Elizabeth said as Jason's hands started to roam her body. She was tired but nothing would stop her from being with Jason. Not tonight. Not ever.


	29. Chapter 29

AN:

YAY!! Another update. My New Year's resolution is to wrap some of these fics up. Even if it kills me.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

Edward woke up early the next morning determined to deal with one Lulu Spencer. He just started making arrangements when Tracy walked in his study. _"I know what you are up to Daddy."_

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Edward said trying to sound innocent but failing.

_"That is too bad, because I happen to agree that Lulu needs to be dealt with." _Tracy said with a mixture of annoyance and acceptance in her voice. She could kill Luke for leaving her to deal with the situation. It was however amusing to see the shocked look on her father's face._ "Don't look so shocked. Her behavior last night was unacceptable. Since my husband has taken off that leave me to handle it."_

"I am glad to see you're not protecting that delinquent."

"While I don't approve of Jason's life he is still a Quartermaine. And we always take care of our own." Tracy said sitting down in one of the chairs. She knew Edward would go on a rampage if Jason walked away the family again.

_"It's good to know where your loyalty lies. Now let me tell you what I was thinking."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Greetings Stone Cold. How are the Maternal One and Little Dude?"_ Spinelli asked when Jason opened the door to his old penthouse. He had given Spinelli the penthouse just after they returned from the cabin.

_"They are fine. Elizabeth wants you to come to dinner tonight."_

"I... I am honored by the invitation." Spinelli said awkwardly. He had wondered if Stone Cold would still want him around now that he had a family. _"Thank you."_

"Did you find any information on Mr. Craig?" Jason asked attempting to change the subject.

_"Not directly. I have however found two of his accomplices."_

"This is good work. Hopefully these people will know how to find have him."

"And if not?" The hacker wanted to know hesitantly.

_"We keep looking. He is going to pay for hurting my family."_ Jason said coldly. Every time he thought of Alan in the hospital or Elizabeth trapped in that elevator, he got furious all over again.

Before Spinelli could respond, his cell phone rang. _"This is the Jackal."_

"It's Lulu. Wait... wait don't hang up. I really need to talk with you." Lulu said sounding desperate.

_"I do not think that is wise."_

"Please Spinelli I really need a friend right now. I don't have anyone else." She begged the young man.

_"Alright I will meet with you."_

"Thanks so much. I will meet, you at Kelly's."

"Who was that?"

"Lulu. She wants someone to talk to."

"I'm not going to tell you not to go. I just want you to be careful. Lulu has been acting out lately." Jason warned his young friend. Spinelli was naïve when it came to people but especially girls.

_"I know. The Jackal will not allow her to trick me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu anxiously awaited Spinelli's arrival. Dillon had been furious since last night. She did not know why everyone was angry with her. She was not a liar and had done nothing wrong. At least Spinelli had not abandoned her completely. "Thanks for meeting me. I was not sure if we were still even friends.

_"Of course we are Lulu. However the Jackal Is very worried about you."_

"Don't be. I am fine really." Lulu said brushing off Spinelli's comment.

_"Lulu I heard about us. How could you treat the Maternal One like that?"_

"Me? I didn't do anything wrong. Why is everyone mad at me?"

"The Maternal One did not mean to hurt anyone. She did it to help your brother."

"Why are you protecting her? She lied to everyone and broke Lucky's heart. How do we even know that she is telling the truth this time?"

"I... I can't believe you are saying you are saying these horrible things."

"Because she isn't some angel. I cannot believe Maxie was right. I mean Maxie was right! What the hell is this world coming to?" Spinelli stood as Lulu continued to rant. _"Wait! Wait! Where are you going?"_

"I can not sit here and listen to you attack my family."

"Family? They are not your family Spinelli. Jason only puts up with you because he needs a hacker. As for Elizabeth she only cares about herself and those bastards." Lulu sneered at Spinelli's simple mindedness.  
_  
"You Lulu Spencer are... are... are not a nice person. The Maternal One supported you last summer. Now you stand here attacking her for no reason."_ Spinelli said trying not to get flustered by the situation.

_"No reason! She..."_

"Lied I know. What does that have to do with you?"

"She hurt my brother!" Lulu whined yet again.

_"Your brother is an adult. The only people who have the right to be mad are Jason and Lucky. You have no right to judge her. I do not know why you are acting so cruel. Despite what you say, I know that the Maternal One and Stone Cold are my family. I can't believe I ever thought you were a good person." _Spinelli told the blonde angrily. How dare she attack the people he loved like this? What could she be thinking? Spinelli knew however, the problem was Lulu wasn't thinking. She was only reacting to a situation she didn't understand. Too bad Spinelli didn't sorry for her anymore. _"From now on when you need someone to complain don't call me."_

"Spinelli wait. I'm sorry. I was just upset." Lulu pleaded grabbing on to his arm.

_"I understand that but we both know you are not sorry."_ Spinelli said sadly before walking out of Kelly's leaving Lulu all alone.


	30. Chapter 30

AN:

So far so good on my resolution. Hopefully the muse continues to cooperate.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

It was nearly midnight when Jason received a call from Spinelli. The hacker had found the location of Craig's men. Jason knew he was going to have to leave. This was too important; too personal to leave the job to someone else. However, that also meant leaving Elizabeth and Cameron. Elizabeth would understand, but would Cam? The young boy had already been through so much. Jason did not want to ruin things by having Cameron find him gone during the night.  
_  
"Elizabeth, baby I need you to wake up."_

"Is something wrong? Is Cam okay?" asked a sleepy Elizabeth.  
_  
"Shh. Calm down everything is fine, I promise," _Jason said to calm Elizabeth's fears.

_"Then come back to bed."_

"I can't. Something has come up and I have to go," he explained regretfully.

_"Please be careful. We need you."_

"I promise I will. I will try to be home before Cam wakes up." Jason said leaning down to kiss her gently.

_"I love you,"_ whispered Elizabeth.

_"I love you too. Now back to sleep," _Jason, told her tucking the blanket up around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warehouse was dark except for a lone light in the middle of the room. Three men were blindfolded and tied to chairs. _"You must be stupid. I mean not only did you try and steal from Lorenzo Alcazar, you took Sonny Corinthos and my family hostage."_

"Maybe they just have a death wish." Johnny suggested to Jason.  
_  
"That must be it."_ Jason agreed pulling out his gun and aiming it at the men.  
_  
"Wait. Wait we didn't know..."_

"Shut up." One of the other men snapped.

_"I am not dying because Craig is a crazy son of a bitch."_ He replied back to his cohort.  
_  
"They're going to kill us either way."_

"Then I'm going to make sure he goes down too."

"Your friend is right. Why should your boss be free?" Jason asked the other two men. They all stayed silent, clearly not willing to do more beyond bicker. "I think our guests need some convincing."

Johnny nodded and picked up a stun gun. He ripped open the men's shirts and stunned them. The men began to convulse in pain. When they stopped moving Johnny zapped them again. This time loud cries accompanied the movement. He knew that none of the men could take much more and he was right. _"Stop and I'll tell you where Craig is."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Craig was a gutsy man Jason would at least admit that much. The bastard had been using Wyndemere as a hiding place. It made the perfect hideout really, especially with it empty. Jason thought briefly about calling Nikolas but decided against it. The fewer people who knew about the situation the better.  
_  
"It seems I have been betrayed,"_ Craig said only half-surprised to see Jason. He knew eventually one of his men would crack.

_"Looks like."_

"I guess this means we can finally finish our game from before."

"No Game this time." Jason told the man shaking his head.  
_  
"I'm disappointed. Here I had been looking forward to it for weeks."_

"Too bad I don't care."

"Is this the part where you kill me?" he asked trying to find a way to escape.  
_  
"Actually I have something else planned," _Jason replied as two of his men grabbed Craig.

_"Now Mr. Morgan I thought you said no games."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky was ready to laugh at Sam. He had trouble believing she could con anyone let alone dozens of men. The woman was too impatient and hot tempered to be subtle. Maybe it was her looks. Lucky could easily admit it was the only reason he had any use for her. That however had come to an end. A contact told him about Sam's plot to hurt Elizabeth. That simply was not acceptable. It seemed Sam McCall couldn't follow directions out of bed any better than she could in bed. He almost hated to kill her, almost. He wished he had something else to frame Jason with. Once Morgan was behind bars Lucky was determined to get his family back.


	31. Chapter 31

AN:

OMG! I'm updating! LOL! So far I'm keeping my resolution. Of course who knows how long that will last. Enjoy it while it does!

Oh and I will explain Cruz's actions.... eventually.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-one**

It was nearly dawn by the time Jason Return home. He took a quick shower before Starting breakfast. Jason had made plans to spend the day with Cam and he did not want to disappoint the little boy. After his shower instead of joining Elizabeth in bed as he, wanted Jason started breakfast.

_"It smells good."_ Elizabeth said watching Jason from the doorway. _"When did you get back?"_

"Not that long ago. I didn't want to wake you so I made breakfast instead."

"Is this another secret breakfast? Because I have to warn you Cam can't keep a secret as good as I can."

"Oh really?" Jason aid pulling Elizabeth to him.  
_  
"Really." _Elizabeth whispered as Jason's lips met hers. They kissed until a ringing cell phone interrupted them. Elizabeth groaned when she realized it was her phone ringing and not Jason's. She debated not answering until she recognized General Hospital's number. _"Hello?"_

"Elizabeth it's Epiphany. I know you are only supposed to be working part time but there's been a multiple car pile up and we really need you."

"I'll be right there." Elizabeth said hanging up the phone. _"That was Epiphany."_

"She wants you to come in?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth told him softly trying not to smile at the scowl on Jason's face. _"I'll be careful I promise. Besides it's just for a few hours."_

"Take Johnny with you."

"I will. Kiss Cameron for me when he wakes up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper Barette had his doubts about working for Sonny Corinthos but it wasn't he had much choice. Once the mobster found out about his involvement in the Metro Court, it was either work for him or die. Cooper did not have a death wish so he quickly agreed to Sonny's terms. Still he didn't know what the older man thought he could do. Until today.

He had just watched Detective Spencer frame Jason Morgan. _"Mr. Corinthos it's me. I came across some information that should be of interest to you."_

"Well what is it?" Sonny snapped in annoyance.

_"Lucky Spencer just framed Mr. Morgan for Sam McCall's murder."_

"Is Sam even dead?"

"So far there isn't a body. About two hours a go the PCPD got an anonymous tip about a crime scene. We found lots of blood but no body. In fact, we haven't found anything yet. To be honest I don't think we will this screams set up." Cooper told the mob boss quickly. He wanted to get off the phone before he was caught.

_"What did Spencer plant?" _The Cuban asked after a moment.

_"Some fingerprints and a few hairs."_

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll take care of it." Sonny said slamming down the phone. This was the last thing Jason was already dealing with so much. Sonny knew he would have an alibi for last night. Jason had been dealing with Craig and did not get home until dawn. The mob boss knew Jason would never allow Elizabeth to lie for him. He might as well tell Jason before the PCPD arrested him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason smiled as Cam yelled to be pushed higher. He was such an incredible little boy that Jason found himself wondering about his own childhood. For some reason it made him want to talk to Alan.

He was relieved that the older man was finally home. The last few weeks have been wonderful. Sam was still causing problems. Not to mention half the town but Elizabeth seemed happy for the first time since the night they made their child. In fact, she is glowing. Jason found himself growing more attached to Cameron everyday. The little boy was so easy to love, very much like his mother. The thought reminded him to talk to Elizabeth about adopting the toddler. He didn't want Cam to feel any different from the new baby.

When Jason looked up, he was surprised to see Sonny approaching them._ "I hate to talk business with Cameron here but this can't wait."_

Jason slowed the swing down much to Cameron's disappointment. _"Hey buddy can you go play on the slide for a minute?"_

"Okay." He said before running off. Jason watched to make sure Milo followed Cam. _"I am going to assume that this has nothing to do with Craig."_

"This is about Spencer. He's back in town."

"Since when?" Jason asked immediately on edge. He was already making plans to increase security on both Elizabeth and Cameron. Jason was not going to let Lucky hurt his family ever again.

_"I don't know but Cooper saw him this morning."_

"Whatever it is Sonny just say."

_"Cooper caught him trying to frame you for Sam's murder."_

"Does that bastard have a death wish?" Jason asked seething.

_"You have to know he was going to do something."_

"I can't do with a trial right now. Elizabeth... she and Cameron need me."

"I know and I'm handling it. The problem is I don't think there is a way to stop them from arresting you."

"When?" Jason asked his heart starting to race. The idea of leaving Elizabeth and Cam tore at his heart.

_"So far they don't have a body but you know they are going to bring you in for questioning."_

"Elizabeth is at work. I... Cam he shouldn't see me be hauled in by the cops. He's too young to understand."

"I can take him with me until she gets off work." Sonny reassured his friend.

_"Are you sure?" _Jason asked worried about Cameron being with someone he did not know.  
_  
"Yeah the boys are coming by later."_

Before Jason could respond, Mac and Cruz walked up the path. Both men knew this wasn't going to be good. _"We need to talk, Morgan." _The Commissioner said firmly.

Jason glanced at Cam before looking back at the two cops_. "Can this please wait?"_

"That's your problem Morgan you think that the rules don't apply to you." Cruz snapped at the mob enforcer. It sickened him to know Lucky had lost everything because of Jason Morgan.

_"You know I can't do that." _The Commissioner told him almost sympathetic._ "The sooner we do this the better it is for you."_

"Fine but make it quick." Jason said crossing his arms over his chest.

_"We got a called this morning about a possible murder. The victim is Sam McCall."_ Mac said telling Jason and Sonny the basic facts.

_"So?"_

"So? That's all you have to say? You put Sam through hell and then just toss her away."

"Cruz stop." Mac warned. He knew it wouldn't take much to make Jason shut down. _"When was the last time that you saw Sam?"_

"The day that article ran about me and Elizabeth. I took her and Cameron out of town for a week."

"And you haven't seen Sam since you returned?"

"No."

"What about you Corinthos?"

"I haven't seen Sam." Sonny told the men calmly.

_"Why am I not surprised?" _Cruz muttered angrily.  
_  
"I think we're done. If either of you have any further questions I suggest you call our lawyer."_ Sonny said to the two men. He knew eventually the evidence Lucky planted would be discovered. They needed to deal with Lucky and find Sam.

_"Let's go Cruz."_

"No. There is way I'm going to let these two criminals get away with killing Sam."

"We don't even know who was in that cabin." Mac reminded the younger man. He didn't need another reckless cop on his hands.

_"Damn it Mac you know they were involved!"_

The men were so focused on one another no one noticed Cam running up to the group._ "Leave my Daddy alone!"_


	32. Chapter 32

AN:

I know this one is short but I want to give the last few lose ends the attention it deserves. Also I hope you'll be happy with what Edward and Tracy did to Loo Loo.

~Kelly~

PS

I love Cam so much. You'll see that more in Twists of Fate. And yes this was the first time he called Jason 'daddy'

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-two**

The young boy was definitely Elizabeth's son. She had defended him several times over the years the same way. Jason however couldn't let Cruz take his anger out on the boy. Jason could feel the anger radiating off Cruz. The last thing he wanted was for Cameron to be caught up in this. On the other hand, all he could think of was the fact Cam had called him daddy. His heart filled with joy and love. _"Cam I need you to go play with Milo."_

"But he's yelling and not using his words." Cam pointed out while glaring at Cruz.  
_  
"I know, Cam. I just need you to listen."_

"Are you going to tell his mommy? Cause he needs a timeout."

"Proud of yourself Morgan?" Cruz snapped causing Cameron to jump. Jason ran one hand down his back in a comforting gesture.

_"The two of you need to leave or I am calling Diane." _Sonny said stepping in to take control of the tense situation.

Mac shook his head but understood. _"We may have more questions for you later."_

"I suggest that you call Diane first."

"We are going to have to keep an eye on Cruz." Jason said the moment the two men disappeared.

_"I will put Cooper on him. What are we going to do about Lucky?"_

"First we need to find out if Sam is even dead. I will call Spinelli when I get back to the penthouse. Right now I just really want to get Cam home."

"He seemed to handle the situation well."

"I hate that he was involved at all." Jason said watching Cameron on the slide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward was the last person Jason wanted to see. Well maybe not the last person but he was high on the list. _"What are you doing here old man?"_

"There are some things I think you need to be aware of."

Jason wanted to demand answers from Edward. However, he had to take care of Cameron first. The boy had fallen asleep on the ride back from the park._ "Stay right here." _He told the older man before taking his son upstairs. When he came back down Jason was surprised to see that Edward had not moved. _"What did you do?"_

"Now don't take that tone with me young man. I am here about Lulu. Her behavior the other night was simply unacceptable. I will not allow that girl to harm our family."

"What did you do?" Jason demanded to know once again. He should have known that Edward was up to something. After all the older man was happiest when he is scheming.

_"Let's just say that Lulu will be spending more time with her mother."_

That immediately got Jason's attention._ "How did you manage to pull that off?"_

"With Tracy's help. Since the rest of that miserable family is missing that left your aunt in charge."

"Not anymore Lucky is back in town." He said not sure why he was warning Edward.

_"Don't worry about that little punk I..."_

"No." Jason interrupted quickly. "I want to handle him myself."

"I can certainly respect that." Edward said heading for the door. _"I am glad that you're finally happy."  
_


	33. Chapter 33

AN:

I swear I'm trying to end this fic. Cam however had other ideas. And really who can say no the that sweet little boy?

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-three**

After a long day Elizabeth was relieved to be home. She hated to admit it but Elizabeth didn't think she could work much longer. While she loved being a nurse the job demanded a lot.

She knew Jason would be happy about the news. He had been pushing her to take time off. Elizabeth knew he was right. They still had so much to do. Between planning the wedding and finishing the nursery. With all that going on and only a few weeks left Elizabeth knew it was time to stop working.

_"How was your day?"_ Jason asked when he saw Elizabeth. He sat the plates on the table and then kissed her softly.

_"Long. I'm happy to be home. How was yours?"_

"There's something you need to know before Cam comes down."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Sonny and I are handling it but you should know what's going on."

"Is it business?"

"No." Jason said shaking head head. In fact he couldn't think of anything having less to do with business. "This is personal. Lucky... he's back in town."

_"There's more though right." _Elizabeth asked as Jason led her to the couch.

_"He's trying to frame me for something."_

"I thought he left town with Luke. Why is he even doing this?"

"He's probably still angry about the baby, maybe even about us."

"This is my fault." Elizabeth said dejectedly. She hated how much damage her lie had caused. The only thing good to come out of it was her relationship with Jason.  
_  
"No. No Elizabeth. This is not your fault. Lucky... he's angry right now. And maybe he has the right to be. What he doesn't have the right to do is hurt us._" Jason said pulling her in to his arms. It bothered him to know Elizabeth felt like this.

_"He isn't going to stop is he?"_

"Not if he's willing to go this far."

"What is he thinking?"

"Probably that he wants to hurt us. There's something else."

"Oh god! Do I even want to know?" She asked wearily. It seemed like this day was never going to end.  
_  
"Sonny came to tell me about Lucky. Before we could leave the park Mac and Cruz showed up. It just seemed easier to let them question me."_

"Did Cam see?"

"I'm sorry." Jason told her softly. After a few moments silence he continued explaining._ "Cam had been playing with Milo. In fact I don't think he knew they were there until Cruz started yelling. He's so much like you Elizabeth. I never meant for him..."_

"I know Jason. This isn't your fault either. Lucky... I hate him right now."

"Don' worry about Lucky anymore. I'm going to make sure he can't ever hurt us again."  
  
Jason didn't have the chance to elaborate because Cameron was coming down the stairs._ "Mommy."_

"Hey Baby. How was your day?"

"Daddy and I went to the park."  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Cameron calling Jason daddy. It was something she and Jason had talked privately about. In fact Diane had sent the papers over two days ago._ "Really? Did you have lots of fun?"_

"Uh huh. 'Cept there was this guy being mean to daddy. He was yelling and not using his words."

"That wasn't very nice."

"Nope. I say he needed a time out."

Elizabeth tried not to laugh at Cam's antics. She now understood the comment about Cam being like her.  
_  
"Cam buddy why don't you wash your hands dinner will be ready soon."_ Jason said shooting a glare at Elizabeth.

_"You cooked dinner too?"_

"I wish I could take the credit but I ordered from the Metro Court." Jason said almost missing the look that crossed Elizabeth's face. _"What was that?"_

"Nothing." Elizabeth denied automatically.

_"Elizabeth please... just tell me."_

"I was thinking about our wedding." Elizabeth told him after some thought.

_"Is something wrong? Do you want to wait?"_

"No nothing like that. It's Carly. She... I don't know I think she's trying to drive me crazy.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't agree on anything. Not that I'm surprised. She keeps insisting she knows what you would want and..."

Jason took her left hand and brought it to his lips. _"All I want is you as my wife. Nothing else really matters."_

"I know and I love you for it. If it weren't for Monica and Alan I would be willing to elope."

"We can do that." Jason immediately agreed.

_"Could you imagine the look on Edward's face?" _Elizabeth laughed just thinking about it.

_"That alone would be worth it."_ Jason laughed as he helped Cameron sit at the table. Recently he had insisted on a booster so that he could be a big boy. He was growing so quickly. Soon another person would be joining their family. _"Don't worry about Carly. I'll have a talk with her. Let's just enjoy our family time."  
_  
The night progressed quietly for the small family. After dinner Cameron demanded to watch a movie. Elizabeth agreed but only if he took a bath first. Cam pouted but only for a moment. He ran up the stairs yelling for Jason to catch him.

By the time the two came back down stairs Elizabeth had loaded the dishwasher. _"You didn't have to do that."_

"Well you gave Cameron his bath. So the least I could do was clean up."

"No the least you could do was nothing." Jason pointed out while Cameron picked out a movie.

_"Don't worry so much I'm fine."_

"I can't help it. I still remember you at the Metro Court." Jason said trying not to remember that horrible night.

_"But we are both fine. I promise. Even Kelly said so."_

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said capturing her lips in a kiss.

_"Ewww."_ Cameron said scrunching up his nose at the couple. _"No kissing. Movie."_

"Please." Elizabeth scolded gently.

_"Please." _He immediately said back.

Jason started the movie as Cameron moved to sit between them. It seems he wanted to make sure kissing wouldn't ruin the movie. By the time the movie came to an end both Elizabeth and Cam was ready for bed. He carried Cameron upstairs as Elizabeth followed him. Together they tucked the young boy in and read him a story. He kissed both of them goodnight before patting Elizabeth's tummy. _"Night baby. Mommy will the baby be here soon?"_

"Yes, Very soon."

"Good. 'Cause it's taking a long time."

"I know but he will be here before you know it. Now go to sleep." Elizabeth said kissing his forehead one last time.

Elizabeth pulled Jason into the shower after leaving Cam's room. It felt like years since they had been together. Jason pulled Elizabeth back against his chest. He gently washed her hair and body. As much as Jason ached for Elizabeth the shower wasn't the best place to act on his feelings. He turned off the shower and helped Elizabeth out. As they were drying off Jason's cellphone began to ring._ "I have to take this. Why don't you go on to bed?"_

"Okay." Elizabeth said the shower making her even more sleepy. She grabbed one of Jason's shirts to sleep in, it was the only thing that still fit for her to sleep in. She was almost asleep when Jason came back in to the room. _"Is everything okay?""Actually we need to talk."_


	34. Chapter 34

AN:

This is the next to last chapter. I think I wrapped up all the lose ends nicely.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-four**

There were times Johnny hated his job. It wasn't the odd hours or even the threat of prison. No what pissed him off the most were the stakeouts. It wasn't the waiting because that's usually how Johnny spent his days. The real problem was the unknown. Johnny's first instinct was to always have planned several steps and have at least two backup plans. With a stake out you were at the mercy of your target.

Maybe that's what was pissing him off tonight. Being at the mercy of Lucky Spencer was enough to make anyone crazy. The little punk had to be an idiot. He hadn't noticed that Johnny was tailing him. 'Some cop.' Johnny scoffed. Lucky Spencer was exactly what was wrong with the PCPD.

Finally, after a few hours of wondering around town Lucky headed out of town. Johnny followed as Lucky headed to another small cabin deep in the woods. Not wanting to be caught Johnny pulled out a set of night vision binoculars. What he saw in them made him swear. Without taking his eyes off the scene before him Johnny, dialed Jason's number. _"We have a problem." _Johnny said the moment Jason picked up the phone.

_"Don't tell me you lost that asshat?" _

Johnny barely held back a laugh before speaking._ "Nah. He doesn't even know he's being followed."_

"Then what's the problem?" Jason impatiently.

_"Sam isn't dead."_

"I'm going to kill them both."

"Do you want me to grab them?"

"No. Call Cooper and make sure the PCPD doesn't screw it up." Jason ordered firmly. He hated doing things this way but Jason had family to think about now.

_"You can't be serious."_

"Well Diane keeps telling me murder is very serious so I guess I am. I think were doing our civic duty by turning in the people who murdered Craig don't you?"

"Your absolutely right boss. I'll take of it right away."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac looked around the crime scene and barely suppressed the urge to throw up. The smell of decomposition filled the air. Craig along with several of his associates was dead. It seemed they meet their maker many days ago.

When Cooper told him about the anonymous call Mac had to admit, he had doubts. As they sorted through the evidence, one thing became clear Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall were the prime suspects.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky and Sam were sleeping when the cops busted in. The startled couple fell out of the bed and looked around._ "Get dressed."_ Mac ordered coldly. He almost couldn't believe Lucky was trying to set Jason up again. It would be a miracle if Morgan's new lawyer didn't sue.  
_  
"What's going on here? Why are you here?"_ Lucky demanded to know.  
_  
"Spencer I suggest you shut up and get dressed."_

********************  
_  
"You can't do this to us."_ Sam wined as they were handcuffed to a table in one of the interrogation rooms. "We didn't do anything wrong."

Cooper just shook his head at the screeching. He had been listening to the woman the entire ride back. At this point, he was seriously considering letting Sonny kill him. Anything to get away from Sam McCall.  
_  
"Do you have any idea who my mother is? Do you think she's going to let me be arrested?"_

"Last time I looked Ric Lansing was still the D.A. I don't think he's going to be willing to drop the case. Do you?" Cooper asked enjoying the emotions on Sam's face.

Sam seethed as Cooper left her alone. She knew Jason had something to do with this. The PCPD couldn't solve any case let alone find a man like Craig. No this was all Jason's doing.

She couldn't understand why he was doing this to her. After everything she had given him why had he betrayed her. It had to be that bitch Elizabeth. Sam knew she was using that baby to keep Jason. She was going to get out of here Alexis would make sure of it. The first thing Sam planned to do was get rid of Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason sat in near darkness waiting on Carly. Normally he would let Elizabeth deal with the blonde on her own. However right now Elizabeth was pregnant and that meant this was up to Jason.

When Carly cut on the lights, she was surprised to see Jason. She knew he rarely came to the Metro Court and it was even rarer that he showed up at her office. _"Jason it's great to see you."_

"Cut the crap Carly. I don't have the energy for it." Jason said before Carly could get started. He had been up most of the night dealing with Sam and Lucky.

_"Family life too much for you or maybe it's just the family?"_

Jason hung his head for a moment. He didn't think Carly would be this obvious about her continued hatred of Elizabeth. _"That attitude right there is why I'm here."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about. If Elizabeth is saying something she's lying to you." Carly defended immediately.

_"Elizabeth doesn't have to say anything I know you Carly."_

"That's right and I know you. Elizabeth can't handle your life."

"Stop please Carly. Just listen to me. I love Elizabeth. I can't wait to marry her. I love Cameron. I am so happy right now. Please, please just be happy for me." Jason practically begged taking one of Carly's hands.

_"I refuse to believe Elizabeth Webber can make you happy."_

"This isn't about you Carly. I don't know why you dislike Elizabeth I don't even care. This is my life not yours. I need you to lay off Elizabeth."

"What am I supposed to do when I see you making a mistake?"

"Nothing. You don't have to like my choices to support me. I've done it for years."

"That's low." Carly snapped at Jason.

"It's the truth." Jason clarified gently. He didn't want to hurt Carly but he needed her to understand. _"I have my own family now I know change is hard for you but they're not going away."_

"I don't want to lose you not to Elizabeth."

"You don't have to. The only one pushing this is you. Think about it." Jason suggested before leaving.


	35. Epilogue

AN:

So this fic is finally done. A few of you know how much I have struggled with this last chapter. I sat down to write this many times over the last few weeks. Each time what I wrote simply didn't feel right. Finally one night I sat down and this is what I finally came up with. I have to say that I love this chapter. It has a very special nod to both the title and the first chapter.

After nearly two years my second Liason fic every is done. It's sort of bittersweet to be honest.

Enjoy! And feel free to tell me what you think.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Epilogue **(NC17)

_"... eight, nine, ten."_ Finished Cam counting the baby's toes confidently. Jake simply gurgled from his baby tub. He enjoyed the nightly bath routine with Jason and now his little brother Jake.

Jason smiled at both his sons. He knew it was unusual to bring children on a honeymoon but neither he nor Elizabeth had wanted to go without them._ "That's great son. So are you ready to go back home?"_

"Can't we stay for a little bit longer?"

"What's wrong Cameron? You know you can tell me anything."

Cameron nodded but didn't say anything. The last two weeks had been really fun. He couldn't wait to tell everybody about their trip especially Grandpa Edward. However, that meant going home. _"Do I have to go to school?"_

"So that's what it was.' Jason thought suddenly understanding Cam's behavior._ "Aren't you excited about preschool?"  
_  
"What if they don't like me?" Cameron whispered softly.

It had been months since Jason had seen him so unsure. Being around himself and Johnny helped but the biggest surprise for Jason was Cameron's attachment to Edward. While Jason did not love, the idea he couldn't refute the old man loved both boys. _"There have been a bunch of changes lately huh?" _Cam slowly nodded his head. _"Remember when mommy talked to you about school?"_

"I guess so." He said not wanting to admit he hadn't been listening to his mommy. It wasn't his fault Mommy talk a lot.

_"Well some of your friends from day care will be in your class. Does that help?"_

"Can Jake come too?"

"I think that's a question for mommy. Why don't you ask her while I get Jake dressed?"

"Okay. Mommy!" Cameron yelled as he raced towards the living room.

Jason laughed as he imagined Elizabeth's reaction to Cam's questions. Their oldest son always had a million questions about something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"That wasn't very nice."_ Elizabeth said when she finally made it to bed.

Jason laughed the pout on her face before kissing her softly. _"What gave you the idea I'm a nice man?"_

"That big bad mob enforcer tone doesn't work on me Jason Morgan."

"No? So if I did this it wouldn't work either right?" Jason asked sliding his hand under her nightgown.

_"Absolutely right."_

"Hmm. What is this Mrs. Morgan? I think you forgot something."

"Did I? How naughty of me. Looks like you'll have to punish me."

Jason groaned with desire. They hadn't made love since before Jake was born. Although last night had been their wedding night both Jason and Elizabeth had been to tried to do anything more than sleep. _"Elizabeth I need you."_

"Take me." Elizabeth said taking off her nightgown.

For a moment, Jason simply stared. Elizabeth had always been beautiful to him but there was something in knowing she was his forever. Jason wanted to draw their lovemaking out all-night. _'Later.'_ He promised himself. Right now, he needed to be inside Elizabeth.

He stripped off his pajama pants and covered Elizabeth's body with his. Jason could feel how ready she was as he settled between her thighs. With one quick surge forward, Jason was buried deep inside her.

Elizabeth cried out at feel so complete again. Then Jason began to move setting off sparks of pleasure throughout her body. They moved quickly in prefect rhythm seeking release. As usual, Elizabeth came first clingy to Jason as she crashed over the edge, Jason last three more strokes before coming as well.

When Jason recovered, he moved from on top of Elizabeth. _"Don't go."_

"Baby you know I'm too heavy." Jason said tucking her to his side. He laughed when Elizabeth yawned against his chest. _"I wear you out already?"_

"Your sons wore me out. Who's idea was it to bring them to Italy with us?"

"Yours."

"Mine? Sure blame me." She mumbled sleepily.

Jason kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm tightly around her nude body. A quick glance at the clock told him that Jake would wake soon so Jason didn't bother to try to sleep.

So much had changed in the last year even more so in the last few months. Sam and Lucky were in prison. Lulu was still locked up at least for now. The biggest surprise however was his family. Not just Sonny, Carly and their boys. He had a family of his own. A wife and two sons that meant everything to him. Not only that but somehow he had mended his relationship with the Quartermaines even Edward.

He learned in the last year everyone had his or her secrets everyone lied. The most dangerous one Jason knew were the ones you told yourself. They were the ones that kept you from being happy.

People still called Jason a thug, a criminal, a murder, even a goon. However, it no longer bothered him. He knew he was so much more than that. Jason Morgan was a husband, father, friend, and son. What everyone else thought didn't even register anymore. He had everything he could ever want under the roof of the small villa he bought Elizabeth as a wedding gift.


End file.
